


Knightly Idols (A Kim Taehyung Fanfiction)

by ParkMinSoo



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts, hwarang - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkMinSoo/pseuds/ParkMinSoo
Summary: Kim Taehyung, a famous K-Pop Idol, and his friends got transported back in time during the Silla era! How will the Hwarang react to this? How will they get back to the present?





	1. Chapter One: Enter Kim Taehyung!

A BTS and Hwarang Crossover!

I don't own any of the two!

Enjoy!

________________________________

"Hyung! Wake up!"

Kim Taehyung groans as he sat up, ruffling his messy brown hair, eyes half-closed, and lips forming a pout. The blanket still draped over him.

"Kookie...Why you wake me up so early..?" He groans. Jeon Jungkook chuckles.

"It's 9 am, silly! Everyone's waiting for you! We DO have practice."

Crap!!!

Taehyung shot out of bed, the blanket falling off him. He has no shirt on, showing only firm chest and tight, six-pack muscles. He panicked as he pulls on a shirt, brushed his bed-head, and literally leaped out of the bedroom. He entered the kitchen, where his other friends are sitting there, waiting for him.

"Good morning, Tae!!" Jung Hoseok's cheerful voice piped up.

He said a quick "Good morning, hyung!" just before wolfing down his breakfast. His friends watch him with enthusiasm, laughing. They already ate their breakfast and are now waiting for him to wake up and get ready.

Jeon Jungkook, the Golden Maknae, was smiling, showing off his bunny teeth.

Park Jimin was acting all aegyo with his smiles and raised cheeks.

Jung Hoseok was laughing loudly and Kim Namjoon just smiled

Kim Seokjin was too busy washing the dishes and Min Yoongi was having a hard time staying awake.

"Hurry up, Taehyung-ah! Or we'll be late!" They said.

"M-okay!!! Juft ret me finished my breakfast with -m-out choking!" Taehyung said, mouth full of bacon and eggs.

Everyone laughs at his speech, and continues to wait.

Once Taehyung finished eating, it was all a blur. Everyone zipped out of the dorm and into the van, driving over to BigHit Studios. They all leaped out and ran into the building as fast as lightning so that they can avoid the crazy fans.

Once inside, they were greeted by Bang Pd-Nim and he leads them to the dancing studio.

"Good morning, everyone! Let's do our best today!" He says. They all smile and leaped about in the room.

Taehyung was doing his morning salsa warm-ups. Hoseok was leaping and screaming, I love the World!" at the top of his lungs. Jin and Namjoon were chatting. Jungkook and Jimin were having a moment in the corner, whispering some things (not perverted things...). And Yoongi..? Well. Let's just say he was standing in the middle of the room, half-asleep.

Pd-Nim read through some papers, then he spoke out.

"Alright. You know we're gonna be shooting an upcoming MV, Not Today soon! So let's practice the dance! He told the boys, while setting up the camera. They nodded, and got into position.

The music started and they began to dance.

They move around the dance floor in a series of body-twisting, leaping, and stomping until they break sweat. It was exhausting work, but they pulled it off, happy that they will perfect it in their new MV.

* * * * * * * 

"Man... I'm so tired..." Taehyung groans as he plopped onto the bed. After 13 hours of practice, he was simply exhausted. The Bangtan Boys finally finished and had gotten home, all of them stink of sweat. They all took turns showering, ate dinner, then went to their designated rooms. 

He sighs as he laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Jimin and Jungkook already laid flat on the bed, shirtless, snoring away. Yeah, they shared rooms.

Jin shared with Namjoon, Hoseok shared with Yoongi, and he shares room with Jungkook and Jimin. 

Anyways. Tomorrow's the big day. They are going to be shooting the new MV, Not Today. Though exhausted, he is excited. 

Can't wait to see another successful MV come up for all of our fans to see! He thought, smiling as he slowly crawled into the blankets. As if on cue, Jimin and Jungkook scooted closer, snuggling into him, getting warmth. Jeez, these guys...

He sighs as he started to close his eyes, tired. 

Drifted of into a deep sleep.

* * * * * * *

Finally! The day arrives! The Bangtan Boys are now at their MV site, getting ready for the shooting.

Taehyung was practicing his lines and moves. He's all dressed up, wearing his beautiful outfit (seen above), with the bandana wrapped around his head to give him a savage look.

"Ooh! I'm soooooo nervous..." Taehyung says, sweating profusely.

"I'm sure we'll do fine. After all, we have been practicing really hard." Jin reassured him.

"Yeah! Just try not to trip when we need to run!" Jimin jokes.

"Shut up, hyung!" Taehyung says, smacking Jimin on the back of the head, earning an "Ow! from the latter. They got into position and started shooting.

This time, to add to the dancing, they did all types of action. Running, wrecking havoc, and causing loud noises whilst making the MV.

Taehyung smiles. He felt alive as he danced, breaking sweat, and letting out his vent up energy. He danced and danced, happy that nothing bad has happened.

Unfortunately, something did. While running, an explosion during that caused smoke to appear and surround the group.

Huh? Was this suppose to be happening? Taehyung wondered. I guess it does. That'll make this video way more awesome.

He keeps running, waiting for the call to stop running. Nothing happened. That's weird.

He stopped running and stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear. But somehow, it still lingers. Taehyung huffs.

What kind of smoke is this? Why won't it disappear?

He waves his hands about, trying to waft out the smoke. It did, fortunately, but what comes next literally shocked him. He's no longer at their MV site. All he see are trees, grass, and... historical buildings? Where am I?

"Halt! Stay where you are!" Came a shout. He jumped and spun. He sees men, probably guards, running up to him!

Crap!!!"

"Do not run! Identify yourself!"

He faced them.

"H-hey! I'm not h-here to look f-for...for trouble! I got l-lost and..."

"What? What is the meaning of this!?"

Taehyung stopped ranting and looked at them, confused.

"Why do you look so much like Master Hansung?!"

Wait... What?

"Who's... Hansung...?"

What in the world is going on here?

Kim Taehyung was no longer in Seoul, Korea...

Where is he?!


	2. Chapter Two: Arrested?

"HEY! Why are you locking me in here!? I'm innocent!" Taehyung shouted as he looks through the wooden bars of the jail cell.

A guard came over and said, "We're restraining you until further notice from the Queen."

Queen?

"Where am I?" He asks.

The guard sighed. "You are in the Kingdom of Silla."

Silla? Isn't it that one kingdom ruled by King Jinheung? What am I doing here in this era?

Taehyung shakes his head.

No! Stop it! You're dreaming! There's no way I'd traveled back in time! That's ridiculous!

"But I'm curious. Why do you look like Master Hansung? What are you wearing? And why is your hair short?" The guard questions.

"(1) I don't know who's this Hansung is... (2) I'm wearing clothes... and (3) I always have short hair...?" Taehyung replied. The guard sighed.

"It's the clothes... I've never seen men wear clothes that tight. Are you comfortable in those... pants?"

Taehyung nods. "It's very comfortable."

The guard sighs again. "I see. Well, just sit here and wait for the queen to arrive."

Then the guard left.

Taehyung let out a huff. "At least give me some water! I'm parched after countless time of running... and he's gone..."

He slid down onto the dirt floor, groaning.

So much had been going on... How in the world did he end up in historical Korea? And where are his friends? Did they notice he's disappeared? Or are they out there, somewhere?

He, soon, was snapped out of this thoughts when shouting came and the familiar voice of Hoseok was heard. Yup... They are here as well...

"YOU CAN'T ARREST ME! I NEED A LAWYER! GET ME A LAWYER!" Hoseok was screaming.

"Hobi-ah. Stop. They won't listen to us," Jin's soft voice replied.

"Yeah... Besides, we looked like aliens to them." Jimin piped up.

"We just need to go along with them and see what this Queen wants." Jungkook says.

Soon, footsteps stops at his cell. It opens up and all six boys were shoved in.

"Taehyung-ah! You're here!" Hoseok sobs and held onto him.

"So, I guess you guys were also caught by those guys. I'm glad I'm not the only one," Taehyung replies.

"Yeah... Better together than alone," Jimin replied.

Everyone agrees.They all sat down, sighing.

Taehyung decides to bring it up.

"So... Where were you guys? I was running when that smoke came and when it cleared, I was in a different area."

They nodded.

"It's the same with us, I guess," Namjoon replies. "We were running, and when the smoke clears, we were inside a courtyard. You weren't with us at the time. We thought you disappeared somewhere."

Taehyung nodded. "Man. I don't get it. I got locked up because of course of my hair and clothes, but they said I look like this Master Hansung guy."

"Hansung? Look like him? That's impossible!" Hoseok exclaims.

Taehyung shrugs. "Hey. This is ancient Korea, where King Jinheung rules Silla. This Hansung guy could be my ancestor."

"I agree. If this is the age of the Joseon Dynasty, then it can be possible," Jin says.

Everyone agrees. Yoongi yawn.

"This might take a while. I guess I'll sleep. It's getting dark anyways. Besides, the Queen might be sleeping. I don't think she wants to see us this time of night."

Everyone realized that and nods. Looks like they will have to stay in the cell for the night.

The jail cell was not big, so they're gonna have to share space to sleep. They decided to sleep in groups like a roommate group. So Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung sleeps in one corner, where a pile of empty sacks were piled up. Jin and Namjoon sleeps in another corner, where a wooden cabinet piled with clean fabric was kept. It's big enough for two of them, so they'll have to snuggle. Yoongi and Hoseok decided to sleep in the middle, where they laid out clean cloth over the dirt. 

"Well... Good night everyone!"

Everyone says good night and they all drifted off to sleep.

Taehyung stays awake for a bit to ponder.

I don't know what happened, but right now, we're in jail, and we can't leave until this Queen sees us. We're gonna have to go along with this until we can find a way to get back to the present.

With that, he closed his eyes and soon, drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * * 

(Guard's POV)

I made my way to the cell during my night shift. I'm just gonna check up on these strange boys and see if they are okay. They seem harmless, especially the first boy I met. He was confused on where he is and ask questions. None of them are rude. 

When I got to my cell, I was shocked to see them sleeping! They must be exhausted. I'm gonna have the physician check up on them tomorrow and see if they are healthy. As I look at their sleeping posture, I find it strange that they would be all over each other...

As I look at their sleeping posture, I find it strange that they would be all over each other   
Oh well. The cell is small, so I guess they haven't any much room. At least they're okay. I guess it's time I leave and let them sleep. I'll bring them food tomorrow.

I turn and left the jail.

* * * * * * * 

Taehyung groans as he opened his eyes. 

Ugh... Why is this floor so hard..? Even with the sacks, it hurts my back really badly...

He sat up and look about him. Ugh... My head hurts...

He look around the jail cell. Yeah, his friends are still sleeping. Well, we were exhausted from our video shoot. Best to let them sleep.

A sound of footsteps were heard and he turn to see the same guard from yesterday opening the cell and place a huge tray of food down for them.

"I hope you slept well..." The guard says. "Thought you could use some food before the Queen comes here today."

"Thanks." Taehyung pick up an apple and bites into it. As he chews, the guard kept looking at him.

"You DO look like Master Hansung. If only you boys haven't been kept here in orders of the Queen. I would've brought you all to the Hwarang House and have you stay there in a room instead of the cell."

Taehyung shrugs. "It's fine. You're just following orders." The guard nods. 

"Enjoy your meal."

The guard left and Taehyung sighs. He sat down and finished his apple.

"Do we smell food?"

Everyone started to wake up. Jimin and Jungkook groan and sat up. Jin and Namjoon stretched. Hoseok leaped up and went over to the food.

"Help yourselves."

And they did. There are a lot of food where that came from, and the boys ate their fill. When they finished eating, the guard came back and threw some cloaks towards them.

"Put those on."

"Why" Taehyung ask.

"I'm taking you boys to the Hwarang House. It seems the Queen is pretty ill today and won't be meeting you. So she told me to take you boys to the Hwarang House to stay at instead of here." The guard explained.

Make sense. The boys put on the cloaks and the guards led them outside. A wagon was waiting for them.

"Get on."

The boys had no choice, but to climb on and the guard rode the horse pulling the wagon, riding all the way to there destination. 

"I hope this House we're staying at have a bathroom. I need to shower." Hoseok replied. They all agreed.

Soon, they arrived to the entrance of the blue and white colored building. It's pretty big. The boys gawked at it, awed by the beauty of it.

The guard got off and lead them towards the gate.

"Welcome to the Hwarang House, boys."


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome to Hwarang, Bangtansonyeondan!

The Bangtan Boys stood at the gates of the Hwarang House. It was the biggest gate they've ever seen! They stood there, gawking at the site.

"I've been shocked by lightning!" Hoseok gasp, "To see such beautiful designs!!!

The guard chuckle.

"Well. Wait until you see the inside."

The gates open, where a formation of Hwarang was lined up for the morning. The man in charge of these beautiful warriors stood up front, probably waiting for them. They must have been informed that they will be having special guests.

Who knew?

Soon, there were whispers among the formation as the guard leads the seven idols down the middle aisle towards the man in charge. 

"Whoa! Who are they?"

"Why are their hair so short?"

"What's with the clothes?"

Then there were whispers about Taehyung.

"Wait... Am I seeing a double?"

"He looks so much like Hansung?"

"Hey, Hansung! I've found your long-lost twin brother!"

Taehyung feels really uncomfortable. His friends seems to notice and pat him on the back, reassuring him. The man soon met them halfway, smiling.

"Welcome! We've been expecting you boys! My name is Wi Hwa Rang. I'm in charge of the Hwarang House!"

Then he turns to the guard.

"Thank you, Jo Jang. You are excused."

The guard bowed and left, only stopping to wish the boys good luck. They gulp as they turn to face the formation. 

So... many!

Taehyung can see that they are looking at him most of the time. They were whispering and pointing at him.

Wi Hwa Rang smiles and raises his arms.

"Hwarang! Greet these mysterious boys with kindness! They will be staying with us until further notice from the queen!"

The men all stand at attention and greeted them in a respectful way.

"Welcome to the Hwarang House!"

The Bantan Boys were just standing there, speechless. Wi Hwa smile and said,

"Go on. Introduce yourselves. Tell us who you are."

They look at each other and nodded. Might as well.

Namjoon spoke out,

"Here we go. Hana, dul, set...

And all boys bowed while speaking out,

"Annyeonghaseyo! We are Bangtansonyeondan!"

The Hwarangs were surprised at the outburst. The Bangtan Boys decided to continue with the introductions.

"I'm Kim Namjoon. I'm in charge of the group."

"I'm Kim Seokjin, the oldest."

"Park Jimin! Nice to meet you."

"I'm the youngest, Jeon Jungkook." 

"I AM JUNG HOSEOK, PLEASURE!!!"

"Sup'. I'm Min Yoongi."

That was when everyone looks over at Taehyung. He can see his so-called twin looking at him with curious eyes. He gulps.

"Annyeong. I'm Kim Taehyung-"

"Taehyung-ah! The look-alike! How surprising to see someone with Hansung's face!" Wi Hwa says with a big smile. Taehyung looked at him as if to say, Did he just interrupted me? 

Wi Hwa grins and says,

"Now that we are all acquainted, let us celebrate with drinks!"

With that said, more men came in, with trays full of ceramic shot glasses, filled to the rim with alcoholic beverage, probably shoju. Groans were heard from the formation and the Bangtans were not too sure about drinking...

Wi Hwa smiles and said, "It is time for another three set of drinking to welcome these boy to our House!"

And he turns over to them.

"You boys should have a set yourselves too!"

Oh boy...

"But I'm too young to drink! I'm only 19!" Jungkook exclaims.

* * * * * * * 

Tonight was a strange night for the Bangtans. They were drunk... (even poor Kookie... Wi Hwa forced him to drink it...) and was staggering about the courtyard with the Hwarangs. 

Namjoon practically slurred up in his words, rapping uncontrollably. 

Jin was pretty strong that night, stopping a Minho(from Shinee) look-alike from going ballistics on a Do Ji -han look-alike, even chided them like a mother would. Somehow, they listened to him.

Jimin and Jungkook was having a sensual tense moment, both looking at each other's eyes and looking all sexy and sweaty. Yeah, they're really into it...

Hoseok was running around the courtyard, screaming out, "I AM J-HOPE!!! FOR I AM HOPE! I AM J-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!!!!!!!" The Hwarangs covered with ears, grumbling on how loud he was.

Yoongi just lay flat on his face and snoring. Some Hwarangs tripped over him.

As for Taehyung, he was into his "alien mode." He walks alongside the now drunk Hansung, both of them liked arms. As Hansung laughs like a sweet child, Taehyung sways and sings his part in 'War of Hormones'.

"Hello Hello! Hello Hello! Tell me what you want right now!" He slurred out. Hansung chuckles and slurred with him,

"Hehehehe... You are my long-lost twin brother... You look like me..."

"Hello Hello! Hello Hello. Imma give it to you girl, right now!!!" Taehyung finishes his lines and both laugh together.

"It's so wierd..." Taehyung huffs. "You and I look so much alike... and we acted the same too... It's as if we're related..."

Hansung nodded.

"We're two peas in a... what was that word you used...?"

"Pod?"

"Yeah... Two peas in a pod..."

Both laugh again, now they were dancing silly.

"TAE TAE! COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO DANCE!!!!" Hoseok was screaming at him. Taehyung grins. 

"I'm coming, hyung!" He pulls away and spoke to Hansung. "Enjoy a small show!"

Hansung was confused, but he watches as his "twin" swayed over to his friends, dragging the still sleeping Yoongi over as well. 

They got into position, with Yoongi, now awake, yet grouchy, complaining about wanting to sleep. Soon, they were dancing to War of Hormones, but because they are drunk, they fooled around a lot.

The Hwarangs were laughing at the Boys and their antics. Hansung was surprised on how funny Taehyung could be. He was hilarious! When the dancing was finished, the Hwarangs clapped and the Boys bowed.

While this was going on, Wi Hwa chuckles.

"This is very interesting. I'm sorry, my Queen, but there are going to be some fun entertainments going on at the Hwarang House... And these Boys will be the main attraction.

Then he continues to watch, keeping an eye on our favorite alien and youngest Hwarang.

"Very interesting, indeed."


	4. Chapter Four: Getting to know the Hwarangs

Morning came. Taehyung opens his eyes, then regrets it. He groans as he grips his head. What a hangover... he thought. Last he he remembered was taking a long drought of the strong wine Wi Hwa gave them and all he see was blur. Darn, if only there's medicine that can cure hangovers...

He sat up, only to notice he was pinned down by two pairs of arms. He looks on both sides then sighs. Jungkook and Jimin; his roommates. They still seem out of it, both of them snuggling into Taehyung for warmth and comfort. He slowly and quietly slid out of the two's grasps and stood in the middle of an unknown room.

There are beds this time, bunks to be exact. He and the two were on the bottom bunk. He looks up at the bunk on top. Hoseok was laying in a very awkward position against the wall.

Hoseok was laying in a very awkward position against the wall   
He looks at the opposite direction. Laying on the bottom bunk was Yoongi. He sleeps with his face down on the pillow... Jin sleeps on the top bunk. He has a blanket wrapped around him like a burrito. Namjoon was on the futon like bed at the end of the room, kinda like what the kings sleeps on. He was laying spread eagled-out, the blanket was kicked off of him. Man, it's going to be one hell of a hangover for all of them.

He groans as he continues to survey the room. There were bags lining alongside the wall by the entry, well...backpacks to be exact...wait...backpacks? He walks over to them and inspects them. Aha! Those are their backpacks! They brought those with them during the video shoot! So the backpacks were transported here too, huh? That doesn't make any sense, but he doesn't care. They might have new clothes in there that they can change into.

He found his and opens them. To his surprise, they were clothes that he wore in all their music videos! Okay... Weird... 

Soon, groans were heard behind him. They finally woke up. Hoseok woke up, realizing what position he was in. Jin sat up on bed, still wrapped up in his blanket. Yoongi pushes his head up, looks around, then face-planted back into the pillow. Namjoon sat up as well, one eye still closed. Jimin and Jungkook sat up as well, now realizing they have no warmth. Then the hangover kicked in.

They groan as they rubbed their eyes, their heads, anything to get rid of the wave of dizziness and headache. Taehyung sighs.

"Morning, guys."

They nodded and all got up (except Yoongi, who still face-planted into the pillow). After efforts of getting Grandpa Suga off the bed, they began to talk on what's happened.

"So... Any memories on what happened last night?" Namjoon asks. They shook their heads.

"All I remember was the drinking... I can't remember what happens after that..." Jimin replies.

"Why did I drink? I'm underage... That man has no manners... he literally dump the liquid down my throat. And it still burns..." Jungkook complains, clearing his throat out as much as he can. 

"Sorry, Kookie. Wish we could stop him. Looks like he doesn't care if we're underage. Or the rules..." Hoseok says. Everyone agreed. 

"Well... Now that it's morning... Wow... We've been drunk from afternoon till night... That's some strong wine..." Jin says.

"Well... Strong or not, we need some kind of medicine to cure this hangover," Taehyung says, then he grabs his backpack. 

"What... are those our backpacks?" Yoongi asks. Taehyung nods.

"Yeah. Our clothes are in here, you know... From our music videos?"

"You're kidding..."

"Yeah... Somehow our backpacks came here with us."

Namjoon nodded. "Well... Looks like we need a nice shower and clean change of clothes. A good breakfast will be nice as well."

Everyone agrees. 

"Alright, then. How about we go and find someone who can lead us to the showers?"

"Works for us."

The Bangtans agrees then face the door, only for it to open, revealing a Hwarang. Well... a certain Hwarang with a familiar face.

"You..!" All of the Boys shouted.

He smiles.

"Good morning! I am Hansung Rang! Pleasure to meet you!"  
"Good morning! I am Hansung Rang! Pleasure to meet you!"

* * * * * * *

The Bangtans had finally showered and changed into their fresh clothes. 

They are now following Hansung to the chow hall. He was somewhat a chatterbox as he talks of what happened during the mornings.

"Suho and Banryu were fighting again and got in trouble. Sun Woo, Ji Dwi, and Yeo Wool was just watching them. Everyone else stays out of their hair and so-..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there any medicine to cure this hangover...?" Taehyung asks his twin. The Hwarang smiles wide.

"I think there's a way. That's when A-Ro-ah comes to the picture! She's our physician! Like a doctor, you see.." He chatted. 

"Can we go to her before we get to chow hall? I think we still got headaches..."

"Oh! Okay! Follow me!"

He lead them down the hall towards a door on the right. He opens the door and calls out pretty loudly, "A-RO-AH! WE ARE IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE!" The boys winced and groaned, grabbing their heads.

A Go Ra look-alike walks towards them, a look of concern on her face.

"Is everything ok- What are you wearing?" she paused mid-sentence as she stares at the newcomers. She turns to Hansung.

"Hansung! Who are they?"

"That's right! You haven't met them yet! You weren't here yesterday! They call themselves Bangtansonyeondan! They are our new guests!" he pipes up cheerily. She nods.

"I see... So why are they here now?"

"They need some kind of cure for their hangovers... We kinda drank last night..."

"Ah..." She nods and walks over to the table. She picked at something and walk back to them. She held out seven white-colored herbs.

"Chew these with food, it'll help ease the headaches."

The boys smiles and nods.

"Thank you. You are very kind." Jin replies, taking his own herb.

Every boys got their own herbs. When Taehyung went to get his, A-ro's eyes widen.

"Heh? You..."

She stares at him, then at Hansung, then at Taehyung again, then back to Hansung. The Hwarang laughs.

"Yeah! I know! He looks like me! Okay, let's go! We need to get to chow hall!"

He leads all of them out the door, leaving A-ro quite confused.

* * * * * * *

They finally got to chow hall and every Hwarang looks up, eyeing them. The boys feels very uncomfortable again and nervously followed Hansung to the chow line. They got their food and sat at the table where Hansung sat at with four other Hwarang. Two of them looks like Minho from Shinee and actor Do Ji-han. There was also a Park Seo-Joon, a Park Hyung-Sik, and a Jo Yoon-Woo look-alike sitting there too. The Bantans just started eating, hungry.

"So... A twin.. How's that for strange..?" The Minho twin said as he studies Taehyung. The idol gulps down his food and looks up at the Hwarang with a questioning look.

"Uh...um... well..." he stammers. The Minho look-alike chuckles.

"Relax... I won't gossip about you... but this idiot might." he gestures over to the Do Ji-han twin.

"Shut up." 

"Can we know you names?" Namjoon asks.

The Minho look-alike smiles.

"Certainly. I am Soo Ho Rang. This idiot here is Ban Ryu Rang."

"Aish! Stop calling me idiot!"

"Make me."

The two was about to go at it when Jin suddenly glared at them. They gulped, then went back to their food. The Jo Yoon-Woo look-alike chuckles.

"What a surprise! Someone who can keep them in check."

Namjoon nods.

"Jin's like a mother-figure. He practically takes care of all of us."

"Just like a mother! Interesting!"

"And you are?"

The Hwarang smiles and opens a fan.

"I am Yeo Wool Rang. Pleasure to meet all of you fine young men." He winks. They sweat-faced. Hansung huffs.

"Yeo Wool-hyung! Don't flirt with them. Not a lot of people like it you know..."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try... Especially now that I know you have a twin." Yeo Wool smiles knowingly at Taehyung. He gulps and ducked his head down towards his food.

"That's enough, Yeo Wool-hyung." The last two Hwarang butts in. The Park Seo-Joon look-alike turns to the boys.

"My name is Sun Woo Rang. I do apologize for these hyung's behaviors."

The Park Hyung-SikHwarang nods.

"Indeed. And I am Ji Dwi Rang. Pleasure."

"He's also know as King Sam Maek Jong." (Everyone knows that Ji Dwi is king in here, and is keeping that a secret...)

The boys' eyes widen. Ji Dwi chuckles.

"Yes. I am, but it must be kept a secret. The Queen is not who you think she is. She'll kill anyone who knows who the king is."

The boys gulp. The Queen was actually a cruel person? Man, aren't they glad they were brought to the Hwarang House instead of kept in the prison and waiting for the Queen.

Ji Dwi smiles and goes back to eating. Sun Woo smiles at them and also goes back to eating. Hansung looks at them and says,

"After we eat, I'll show you around the Hwarang House."

That was when Wi Hwa steps in and smiles.

"Finish your breakfast, Hwarangs. Then meet at the study hall!"

Then he left.

Well, there goes that plan...


	5. Chapter Five: They call me, Baepsae!

"Remind me why are we doing this?" Yoongi asks as they boys join the Hwarang in the study hall.

"Looks like we're starting school as new members of Hwarang as guess..." said Jin. Yoogi groans.

The Bangtans sat at a big empty spot. From left to right: Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

"I'm actually excited. It's like we're in history class!" Taehyung says giddily. Jungkook nods, smiling.

"I'm looking forward to see what we might learn today. It could help us with coping around here."

Everyone agrees.

Soon, it was filled with chatters of what they are going to learn today. Sun Woo and Ji Dwi seems to have a quiet moment, murmuring about something serious. Hansung and Yeo Wool was chatting happily, excited for the lesson. Suho and Ban Ryu just glared at each other, but they kept a weary eye on Jin, knowing how scary he can be.

Then Wi Hwa enters in.

"Alright, everyone! Let's get started shall we?"

The study hall soon got quiet as the old man made his way to the front and face them. He smiles.

"As you can see, we have new "students" joining us today! They will be learning the same as us, so treat them like how you treat each other: respect."

They smile at the boys, telling them welcome to Hwarang and saying things like how they will learn a lot from Wi Hwa. The Bangtans smile back and bowed, thanking them. Wi Hwa nods then he turns towards the front.

He pulls a string and a giant scroll unravels, showing the word "Baepsae". The Bangtans' eyes widen at that word, then they smile.

Wi Hwa turns to face them again.

"I believe some of you know the meaning of this word."

The Hwarang nods, but are confused on what it means in real life. Wi Hwa looks at the Bangtans expectantly.

Namjoon nods.

"It means 'try hard." he says.

Wi Hwa nods.

"Yes. 'Try hard'. So for today's assignment, I want you all to talk about this and explain it to me. Write it, talk about it, or demonstrate it. It will be due tomorrow."

Everyone was now sweat-facing.

You all can work in groups if you want."

With that said, every Hwarang teams up. Bangtan team up too. Taehyung was grinning.

"That reminds me of that one song we sang." he says. The boys nodded.

"They call me Baepsae! Yokbwatji i sedae! Ppalli chase 'em! Hwangsae deoge nae garangin taengtaeng!"Hoseok sang. They boys laugh. Wi Hwa comes over.

"Is there a problem here?" he asks. They shook their heads.

"Just thinking of a saying with the word." Hoseok replies, smiling. Wi Hwa nods. 

"I believe you've gotten good with the word? As guest Hwarangs, you have to have a smart mind."

The boys nodded.

"Do you mind if we do a song for this?" Jimin ask. Wi Hwa smiles.

"I said you can explain it to me in any way. Any way you feel comfortable."

"YUSH!!!" Taehyung gushes out, raising his hands in the air. The Bantans smile, knowing that they will have to practice their dance moves and the lyrics. The Hwarangs were curious. How will the Bangtans present their assignments? Well, they'll just have to wait and see.

* * * * * * *

After the study hall, Hansung finally shows them around. The place was huge, nice place for them to lounge around and walk around. The Bangtans nods as Hansung told them about each places. Then a man in a red outfit steps out of a building. Hansung smiles.

"Dan Se-hyung! Come and meet the guest Hwarangs!"

The man turns to them and smiles.

"Hello. Welcome."

That was when he notice Taehyung. His eyes widen and looks at Hansung. Hansung smiles.

"Yes. This is Kim Taehyung. He's my twin! Not like a long lost brother or anything, but just someone who looks like me!" Then he turns to the boys.

"This is my brother, Dan Se-hyung! He's Sun Woo-hyung's disciple. He teaches archery and horseback riding."

The boys nods and bowed to greet him. Dan Se smiles.

"It is an honor to meet you. I must go now. I need to go train Sun Woo. Speaking of, where is he?"

"He's with Ji Dwi-hyung. We are working on an assignment." 

Dan Se nods. Then he took his leave.

"He's nice." Jimin chimed in. Hansung nods.

"He's my brother. Not only he's here to train Sun Woo-hyung. He's here to watch over me like a big brother should."

The boys smile. Hansung has a brother who cares for him. That makes them of their family and makes them more determine to try to get home.

"So... What are you hyungs going to do for the assignment?" Hansung asks.

They grinned.

"It's a surprise. Wait until tomorrow."

Hansung sighs.

"Fine."

Oh, these Hwarangs will be in awe.

* * * * * * *

The next day, the Bangtans got up early and went to the showers. They changed into their dance clothes (seen above) and went to breakfast. The other Hwarangs were nervous about the assignment, but Hansung's team (Yeo Wool, Suho, Ban Ryu, Sun Woo, Ji Dwi, and himself) were confident, so no pressure. The Bangtans join the table and Suho immediately asks,

"So, how are you going to explain this assignment?"

The other Hwarangs on the team seems curious as well as they raise their heads to look at the boys. Hansung answers for them,

"They said that's it's a surprise. They won't tell."

The Hwarangs look disappointed, but they shrug it off and continues to eat.

Wi Hwa soon comes in and announced,

"It is time for the assignment. Please finish eating and proceed to the study hall."

All of them were nervous as they finished their breakfast and head over to the hall. They all sat down and waited for their teacher to arrive. He did and proceed to the front. 

"It's time for you to present your assignment. And since they are the guests, the boys will go last. So... Who's first? Explain to me the meaning of the word, 'Baepsae'."

One by one, the Hwarangs in groups presents their assignments. 

One group wrote poems about it. It was okay.

Another group did a little acting, which was funny.

Most of the groups reads books about it (They failed... It's called Plagerism...)

Hansung's group actually did well and explains about it in full details regarding the lives of the Hwarangs and how hard they tried to be the best. Wi Hwa approves it.

"Alright. Boys? It is time for your fun. Let's see how you present your assignment."

The Hwarangs move to make room for the Boys to get into position. They are getting more and more curious as Yoongi pulls out a speaker. He walks over to Wi Hwa and says,

"When we say go, press this button right here," he explains, pointing to the play button. The old man seems interested and nods.

Yoongi went back to position. Taehyung gave out his boxy smile and spoke,

"Gentlemen. I hope you are ready for your mind to be blown! Enjoy the show!"

Then he gave them the peace sign. Hansung thought that was cute and tried it, only for Yeo Wool to give him a hug.

"That was adorable!" he whispers. Hansung shivers.

Soon, they heard the boys says, "Now." And Wi Hwa pressed the button. A strange beat met their ears as the boys began to move. (Play the song while you read about the Hwarang's reactions.)

 

It was the most interesting dance they've seen. Something they've never seen before. Then, there were the singing and fast talking (rap). Then there's the pelvic thrusts. It was alien to them, but they enjoyed it.

Sun Woo watches Namjoon and how his rapping and dancing was impressive.

Ji Dwi's eyebrows raises as he stares at how Jin was graceful, yet on point on his part.

Suho laughs at Hoseok's funny antics and how Jimin shows off his cuteness and savageness.

Ban Ryu doesn't know what to say for Jungkook. Jungkook's dance was all flexibility.

Yeo Wool smiles a little at how Yoongi did all of his 'swag' moves, not showing much of silliness, unlike most of the Boys.

Then there was Hansung. He watches as Taehyung goofs off, showing off his "4D alien" self.

Every other Hwarang seems to enjoy the Boys' dance and moves. Along with the lyrics played for that song. Wi Hwa laughs, also enjoying entertainment.

The song ended with Taehyung playfully giving Hoseok a kick to the butt, ending up with the study hall filled with laughter. The Boys grinned, giving their audience a bow. Wi Hwa claps his hands and says,

"Wonderful! I am in awe! Such an amazing performance! I give you full marks!"

"YUSH!!!" Taehyung leaps into the air, all smiles. Then the Boys were in group hugs. The Hwarangs clapped then stood up to give them pats on the back along with commentaries.

"That was amazing! Who knew someone can move like that with the rhythm!"

"The singing was good too!"

"Beautiful yet funny!"

"We love it!"

Hansung ran over to Taehyung.

"That was cool, hyung! I like it!"

Taehyung smiles.

"Thanks, Hansung! We've been practicing the dance for a long time, so we are very confident."

"I know. I dance too, since that's my strong point, but I can't do what you hyungs did. I'm all grace."

"Yeah. Maybe I can teach you some times."

"OKAY!"

Wi Hwa claps his hands.

"Alright! Now that the entertainment is over, class is over as well! And since you all did great, I'm giving you all breaks from the class. Get to know these boys, for I believe they can teach you a thing or two."

Then he turns to the Boys.

"In return, we will teach you the ways of a Hwarang. That way, you will be able to survive here and protect yourselves from the wrath of the Queen."

"Why help us?" Hoseok asks.

"The Queen might have come to the prison and announce your execution. Just because you Boys are different. Witchcraft and Magic. I ordered the guard to bring you Boys here, so that you will be safe in our House."

The Boys were in shock. They would have been dead if it weren't for Wi Hwa. Wi Hwa saved them from imminent death. Namjoon turns to Wi Hwa.

"We are in debt to you. Teach us the way of the Hwarang. In exchange, we will give you entertainment and fun time from our timeline."

Then the Boys bowed to Wi Hwa. The Hwarangs cheered.

The real adventure of the Bangtan Boys in ancient Silla had now begun.


	6. Chapter Six: Knight and Idol Time!!!

Taehyung sighs as he walks outside, looking up at the bright sun. It is hot and he's wearing light today. (See image above: bottom left)

He huffs as he wipes the sweat off his face and gulps down some water from his clear plastic bottle. Then he fans himself by grabbing his shirt and flapping it in and out. 

Man, it's hot today, he thought.

Then, he heard a cheerful voice call out to him.

"Taehyung!!!"

He turns to see Hansung running up to him, a huge smile on his face. Seeing him in all that layers of clothing makes the idol feel so hot.

"Yeah, Hansung-ah... What do you need?" Taehyung ask.

"Can I walk with you?" The knight ask.

Walk? Does he mean a stroll?

"Sure..." Taehyung shrugs. Hansung smiles and both continue to walk.

As they walk, other knights would stop and look at them and whisper about how they look so much alike. Taehyung sighs. It's been 3 weeks now. They should at least get used to it... He took another gulp of water then turn to Hansung.

"So...What do you normally do here during your free time?" he asks.

Hansung smiles.

"I would normally spend time with Miss A-ro or Sun Woo-hyung. Sometimes I would practice my sword skills (I'm not that great...). I'll also practice my dancing skills."

"Dancing, huh?" Taehyung says, smiling. 

"Yeah...But a more traditional way. Your's seems...um..."

"Modernized. Future-like. Advanced..."

"Yeah! That!"

Taehyung chuckles. So at least Hansung and him have one thing in common: know when to have fun.

Then, Hansung turn to him.

"Hyung! Can you show me come of your dance moves?"

Taehyung, who was drinking water at the time, chokes.

"What?"

"Show me some of your moves! I know I've seen you dance when we did our assignment, but I want to see you do some cool moves!"

"Wait...Is it so that..."

"Yes! I wanna learn, so that I can try out my own dance moves!"

Huh...Okay...Interesting.

"Alright..."

"Yay!!! Here, let's go to the place where I normally practice!"

Both enter into a door.

* * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Suho and Ban Ryu stands on by and watch them from afar.

"I don't get it...Why are we spying on them again?" Ban Ryu ask.

"I'm still amazed by the looks. I want to see if there are anything that they have in common." Suho replies.

"Why am I here?"

"So you can be the look out."

"For what?"

"What are you doing?"

Both jump with a scream as Jin stood behind them, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Namjoon was next to him, also raised eyebrows. Though he looks harmless, Jin has the vibe of a mother, strict and firm. Both knights sweat-faced.

"Well? I'm waiting." Jin taps his foot. Namjoon chuckles at the scene. 

"W-We...We're just..." Suho stammers out.

"We were j-just spying on the two t-twins there..." Ban Ryu stutters, "B-Bastard here..." Jin gave him a look. "I-I mean...Suho...wants to know more a-about them and see some resem-resemblances and differences between the t-two... " 

Jin sighs.

"I don't know what you guys are really up to, but that needs to stop. I don't want any stalking, spying, or any secret stuff here...Are we clear?"

The two knights didn't answer.

"Are. We. Clear?" Jin repeats.

They jolted.

"Yes! Understood!"

"Good. Now you may leave."

Both knights scamper away as Jin and Namjoon watched. Namjoon laughs.

"You are indeed a mother, Jinnie."

"I know I am..."

Both laugh and left.

Wi Hwa watched from the sidelines and chuckles to himself.

I like that young man. He knows how to keep two bickering knights in check. Maybe I'll make him their personal guard...

Laughing to himself, WI Hwa went back inside.

* * * * * * *

Okay! Back to our favorite twins!

It seems Taehyung was doing a random dance with a beat. 

Their music instrustor, Soo Ra plays the drums and makes tunes and sounds with instruments he has with him while Taehyung dances. Hansung seems to enjoy the fun show.

"Wah! You're awesome, Taehyung-ah!" Hansung says, smiling. Taehyung smiles.

"Thanks! Now let me see yours?"

Hansung nods and got up. He stood center and Soo Ra plays the drums. And this was Hansung's adorable dance...

Taehyung was laughing and ran to join him  
Taehyung was laughing and ran to join him.

Both went silly on their dances and Soo Ra had to laugh at their antics  
Both went silly on their dances and Soo Ra had to laugh at their antics.

They are clearly the same. Both are child-like and fun-loving. 

Cute.

* * * * * * *

(Somewhere in the future)

Jackson sneezed. Junior looks at him.

"Bless You. You okay there?" He asks.

Jackson shrugs.

"I don't know. I could've sworn someone used my "cute" phrase..."

Mark laughs.

"Come on! No one says it better than you, Jackie!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Guys!" JB says, huffing, "Quit talking! We're in the middle of a photoshoot!"

"Sorry, JB..."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Queen is Here! Save Me!!!!

The Boys woke up with a start as their sliding door suddenly opens. They sat up, sleepy-eyed as Hansung came in, followed in by Sun Woo. They both look grim.

"What's going on?" Taehyung groans out.

"The Queen is here..." Sun Woo says. 

The Boys immediately shot up from the bed and panic.

"The Qu-Queen?!" Hoseok gasps, "What does she want from us?!"

"She wants us dead, does she?! Oh My Gawd!" Jimin cries out.

 

"What do we do?" Jin asks, worry expresses on his face.

Hansung and Sun Woo sighs.

"We came here to get you. We're needed at the formation."

The Boys nods and the knights step outside so that they can change. They dressed all black today, well, because it's simple to them.

After they brush their hair, they immediately exit the room and follow the two knights towards formation  
After they brush their hair, they immediately exit the room and follow the two knights towards formation. While they walk there, they talk among themselves.

"I'm scared... " Jimin whispers.

"Me, too." Taehyung says, "But we're together. I'm sure Wi Hwa will think of something."

"I agree," Namjoon nods, "I'm sure he won't allow anyone to hurt us. Didn't he say that we're now part of Hwarang?"

"That's true." Yoongi sighs, yawning.

Soon, they arrived to the formation. All of the Hwarangs were there, and We Hwa stood up front. They all look grim, but yet determined to help the Boys. Standing right there next to Wi Hwa is the Queen herself.

Now that they saw her in person, they are scared. They don't know what they are going to do. What if she doesn't like them and ordered for them for their execution? They are a strange bunch to the people of Silla anyways.

She saw them and gave them a smile. Though looking gentle, they can feel that menacing vibe coming off her. They huddle against each other, rather intimidated. The Knights look at their new found friends, sad at their fear. The Queen huffs out.

"You were suppose to stay in prison, because I didn't approve of your release, but now it can't be helped... Wi Hwa already made you strange Boys part of Hwarang. So I am here for the ceremony."

"Um...What ceremony...Your Highness?" Hoseok stutters.

"You can't be Knights unless I perform this ceremony. You Boys will be getting your swords." The Queen reply.

The Boys were nervous about approaching the Queen, but they did, one by one.

Jungkook approach her.

"What's your name?" She ask him. She seems intrigued by Jungkook's beauty.

"Um...Jeon Jungkook, your Highness..." Jungkook stammers.

The Queen nods then took a sword.

"Hold out your hands."

Jungkook did so. The Queen placed the sword in his hands.

"You are now officially a Hwarang."

Jungkook bows.

"Um...Thank you...Your Highness.

He went back to the others, and the rest goes up to her and got their sword and introduce themselves. While they do so, the Queen have a thought about them. Jimin was like some kind of chubby angel. Namjoon had those dimples whenever he smiles. Hoseok was the one with the big smiles. Yoongi look cranky yet adorable when tired. Seokjin looks sweet and kind, the one that looks as if he's a loving mother. Each Boys has a charm.

Then when Taehyung came up, she kept him up there as she surveys him. She would touch his hair, stroke his cheeks, and look at him. He sweat-faced and gulps.

"You... You look like him... Lord Hansung Rang..."She says.

"Yes...your Highness...I...uh..get that a lot..." 

He has a very deep and rich voice, deeper than Hansung's. His hair is short and light brown. Something that maybe attracts females from where he's from. More built than Hansung for sure.

"May I know your name?"

"It's...uh...It's Taehyung, your Highness...Kim Taehyung..."

"Hm...Alright. Here's your sword, Taehyung."

She handed him his sword and he bows before he went back to his hyungs. They all form up and the Queen smiles her sickly sweet smile.

"Ceremony is over. From now on, the Boys are officially Hwarangs. They will train with you. They will study with you. They will abide the rules like you all do. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The Queen nods. Then she turns over to Wi Hwa.

"I've heard of their talents in music and performances. I would like for them to perform at the festival that is coming up this month. Can they do that?"

Wi Hwa bows.

"I'm sure they will, your Highness.

The Queen sighs then walks down the aisle between the formation, with her subjects following her. They all left the front gates, only for the Queen to turn over to the Boys and smiled once again.

"I'm looking forward on seeing you Boys perform."

Then she left.

* * * * * * *

The Boys were nervous a little bit. They are at the open space where they can practice dancing and sword play. They were just swinging their sword around in strikes. Hansung was with them, practicing with them. 

Then Namjoon chimes in.

"Guys. Let's practice a choreography today."

"Which one?" Hoseok ask.

"Something soft, please...nothing harsh..." Yoongi says, sighing as he stops swinging his sword.

Namjoon ponders a bit then spoke up.

"How about Save Me?"

"Hm... That seems like a good one for now. Let's do it." Jin replied.

The Boys all nodded and Yoongi got the song going. Hansung smiles, excited to see them dance again. Soon, a soft song came on and they were in their position. The music seems to attract all of the Hwarangs' attentions and they make haste to the sound.

Soon, the Boys were dancing and singing.

 

Their voice was so good that the Hwarang felt the emotions of it. Even Wi Hwa and Soo Ra stops by to listen to them. It was the most beautiful sight to see!

After the Queen's visit, they had felt pressure and intimidated, but they soon felt better as the dance soothes them.

When the Boys finished, the Hwarangs claps again and compliments them again for the best performance.

Wi Hwa smiles then he sighs, knowing that the Queen might hurt them one day.

I will protect them. I do no care. I will protect these Boys until the day I die.


	8. Chapter 8

The sounds of multiple drum beats rang throughout the night. Jin sighs as he looks out the window.

"Why are there sounds when it's so late at night..?" he grumbles before checking up on his hyungs. They are really exhausted from their choreography tonight. They needed their sleep. He needs to sleep too, but he needs to check and make sure they are tucked in and sleeping before going to bed himself.

He looks over at his Boys. They are sleeping soundly, oblivious to the loud drum beats outside.

Soon, though, their door opens and Jin saw Hansung coming in, holding a pillow in his arms. He looks sleepy too.

"Hansung...What are you doing in here?" Jin ask.

"It's so noisy and I can't sleep. Besides, everyone seems to be too tired to even complain. I's thought I sleep here with you guys."

And with that, the Knight surveys the area. Yoongi's face planted into the pillow, but somehow, they heard him sleep-rapping. Hoseok lays on his bed, while covering his ears with the blanket. Namjoon lays face down on his bed, groaning, then he saw Taehyung laying on the bed with Jimin and Jungkook on either side of him. Wow, they might not have room, but they improvise it. Interesting.

Jin nods.

"Alright. Go up and sleep next to Hoseok."

Hansung shrugs then climbs the ladder leading to Hoseok's bunk.

Jin walks over. After Hansung snuggles with his pillow under him, Jin grabs another blanket and covers him with it, tucking him in.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Jin-Hyung?" Hansung ask.

"I will. I just have to make sure they sleep before I sleep myself.

"Just like an Eomma!"

"Yes."

Thank you, hyung."

"Good night, Hansung."

"Good night, Jin-hyung."

Then he fell asleep.

Jin watch him sleep then walks over to his bunk.

* * * * * * *

The next morning, the Boys yawned as they walk to the Study Hall. Time for more lessons. Today, it is hot, so they change into cooler clothes (See above...)

Hoseok was looking so pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Well...

That morning, he had woken up to see Hansung on the bed with him and was screaming:

That morning, he had woken up to see Hansung on the bed with him and was screaming:  
Everyone had woken up with a start and seeing the situation, they laugh. Jin explain to Hoseok about the loud drum noises and how Hansung came over to their room to sleep. He was still shaken.

Once they all sat down, Wi Hwa and Soo Ra entered, waling up to the front. He smile and began to speak.

"Knights. I have an announcement to make. Around next week, a festival will be held. There will be food and entertainment. And I think we can participate the Entertainment part of it."

The Knights and the Boys look at each other and smile.

"That sounds exciting!" Hoseok says. Wi Hwa smile and nod.

"Indeed. So...With Soo Ra, you all will learn the beats and how to move to the beat. As for the dancing and singing themselves, well...I was thinking..."

The Knights blink.

"How about you boys teach the Knights a thing or two about it?" 

The Boys' eyes widen.

"Us? Teaching them?" Jungkook asks.

"Yes. You Boys are really talented and are the best, so what how about it?"

The Boys look at each other and smile.

"Sure, we can do that."

"Great!"

The Knights sounds excited. They all started talking all at once.

"I can't wait!"

"Yeah! I wonder what they are going to teach us?"

"I'm really excited!"

The Boys knew that they will have to do their best if they are to perform at the Festival.

* * * * * * *

The Boys are at the empty courtyard, where all the Hwarangs gather to learn from them.

"Okay!" Jimin says, "It's time for your lessons!"

"Listen up!" Namjoon calls out, "You best pay attention if you want to succeed!"

"And perform well at the Festival!" Hoseok shouts.

"So!" Taehyung says, "Us Boys will be doing some of the difficult dance moves to show you how we are now."."

"And after that, we'll go slow, teach you how to follow the beat first." Jungkook says.

"Then we'll go up as we teach." Yoongi says.

"That's how we learn." says Jin, "So we'll be teaching you how we were taught."

The Knights nods.

"Alright! Let's do this!!!" the Boys shouted and the Knights cheers.

* * * * * * *

The Boys know all line up and the Knights watch as they perform their difficult moves.

First up, it was Jungkook.

He dances to Manolo:

 

The Knights were surprised on how he twists his body. Even Hoseok joins in little too.

"Did you see his body?"

"Yeah. He's good."

"Nobody can twist the body like that."

The Boys smile. Looks like they got the attention.

Next, it was Jimin. He decided to his Infamous 3:33 Dance.

"This one will be hard." Says Jimin.

The Knights all watched him.

He got into position then that part of the song came up.

 

They were speechless. How can one move like that?

The Boys laugh at the Knights' priceless looks.

"It was hard when we first learn that, but we got the hang of it." says Hoseok.

Jimin smiles.

"I will be teaching you, but I'll go slow, so you can learn it."

The Knights nod.

Then, it was Namjoon.

He decided to do his Puma Dance Commercial.

"I'm not much of a dancer, but I can do a simple one that you can use to follow the beat."

The Knights nodded.

 

It was so cute!

Namjoon's smiles were contagious, seeing the dimples and they saw how he follow the beat really well. The Boys applauded.

Now it was Hoseok's turn and the Boys know he's the best dancer around.

Hoseok decided to do his Boy Meets Evil Dance.

 

This was when the Knights find this dance waaaaaay more difficult than Jimin's 3:33 Dance. Hoseok's body goes so fast that they can't even catch up!!!

The Boys were cheering, urging him on.

When he finishes, everyone claps and Wi Hwa laughs. Soo Ra smiles, loving how the Boys follow the beat everytime.

"Did you see that?!"

"Yeah! Wow. He's good!"

The Boys grin.

Next it was Yoongi.

He decided to do Dope.

 

It was hard to find Yoongi's energy button. One day he'll be cranky and lazy, then another day, he's energetic.

It was cool to see him dance that. The Boys was shouting like,

"That's our Grandpa!"

"Yeah! Let's go, Suga!!!"

"Show us your inner August D!!!!"

When Yoongi finishes, the Boys and the Knights cheers. Yoongi looks out of breath, but he gave them a gummy smile before sitting back down, drinking his water.

Jin was up.

He decided to do Hoseok's dance practice that he learn. Hoseok smiles.

"Yeah! Let's see if you still remember the dance!!!"

Jin stands in position and the song came up.

 

And it was awesome! Hoseok was finally running up and dance right next to him. Now both are in sync as they dance fast with twisting limbs and body rolls. The Boys cheer them on and the Knights are in utter awe. 

Ban Ryu and Suho's jaws drop to the ground. The guy that they are scared of can dance like that! Now they have to be really careful for him.

"That's our Eomma!"

"You go, mom!"

The Knights have been wondering why they call him mom... Maybe because he takes care of all of them? Maybe...

Then the last but not least: Taehyung. Hansung was ready to see this. Yeowool smiles, wondering how this clone will dance.

"Tae! Do a sexy dance!" Hoseok calls out.

"Why Hyung?" Taehyung looks confused and embarrassed.

"Because you are the best at that."

Taehyung sighs.

He decided to do the No More Dream Dance Break.

 

What. The. Heck..?

The Knights are in awe by how his cute and adorable demeanor was now replaced by a darker version of himself. The way he dance can woo the ladies. Suho and Ban Ryu were like...Whoa... We're taking him to the bar next time.

The Boys cheers as he dances and Wi Hwa was like... What am I seeing?

After Taehyung finish dancing, the whole crowd cheer and applaud. He was panting, but he did great. 

"Yeah! You're awesome!" Hoseok says.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jimin says, "So sexy!"

Taehyung sighs.

"Very sexy indeed." Yeowool says, smiling. Hansung looks at him funny.

"Hyung... That's creepy."

The Boys now look at them.

"Now that we have shown you what we can do, we will now teach you." Jimin says.

"You can choose you will be your teacher." Namjoon says.

"Let's do our best, okay?!" Jungkook calls out.

The Knights cheered and the dance lessons began.


	9. Chapter Nine: Singing Time! Spread those Wings, BTS!!!!

It's been a week since the dance lessons. 

The Knights had done well on the dances, although they are not as good as the Boys.

Hansung and Yeowool was taught by Taehyung with 4 other Knights. Suho and Banryu was taught by Jin with 4 more Knights. Sun Woo and Ji Dwi was taught by Jimin and Hoseok with 3 more Knights.

Finally, those two days have passed and now they are sitting in the Study Hall, ready for the next lesson. While they wait, they began to chat on how fun the passed two days were. 

Finally, Wi Hwa and Soo Ra enter the Study Hall. The Hall quiet down, and the two men walk up front.

"I hope you Knights have fun!"

"Yeah! We had lots of fun!" The Knights says, smiling.

"Great! We will now continue our entertainment. This time, we will know all about singing."

The Boys grin like mad. 

"Yeah!!!!!" Hoseok shouted.

"Turn up!!!" Taehyung shrieks out.

"Let's go!!!" Jimin shouts.

Wi Hwa smiles.

"The Boys are pumped today. Well... They are expert on dancing AND singing."

"So what are we gonna do?" Hansung ask.

Wi Hwa smiles.

"Why not hear the Boys sing again? This time, I want to here them sing individually."

The Boys grin. Luckily, they have a few solo songs.

"Boys. Would you like some time to get your songs together?"

The Boys shook their heads.

"We got our songs already." Jimin says. Surprised, Wi Hwa nods.

"Alright. Then why don't you Boys get ready, then?"

They nodded and left the Study Hall.

Man, are they gonna be surprised.

* * * * * * *

They were now at the Study Hall again. The Boys smile as they sat up front, ready to sing their solo. All of the Knights gather in the Hall and sat down. Lastly, Wi Hwa and Soo Ra enters in, sitting at their designated spots.

"Alright, Boys. Let's go."

They nodded and decided to go in order of the solo songs.

Jungkook goes first. He sings his solo song, Begin.

 

They were mesmerized. His voice was like an angel, soft and gentle.

Jin and Namjoon were crying out tears of happiness.

"Our baby has grown up..." Jin says, sniffling.

"Yes...he is... We are such proud parents..." Namjoon says, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Wi Hwa was speechless at his voice. Such a voice!

Then he smirks.

Wait until you hear him sing, your Highness...

When Jungkook finished his song, the whole Hall was exploded with cheering and hands clapping.

"Wonderful!"

"I've never heard such gentle voice!"

Jungkook smiles. He walks back to his hyungs and they pat him on the back, congratulating him.

Wi Hwa smiles.

"Well done, Jungkookie. You'll do well at the festival."

Jungkook smiles and sat down. 

Now it's Jimin's turn. He'll be singing his solo, Lie.

 

Another voice of an angel!

They were in awe of his voice.

His high notes and fast pace was spot on.

"Wow! His voice!"

"I know! It's so good!"

Jimin finally finished and the Hall was once again filled with cheers and applaud. Soo Ra loves that one.

"Excellent work, Jiminie! You did well!" Wi Hwa says, smiling widely.

"Thank you sir." Jimin says, smiling.

Then he went to sit down.

Next it was Taehyung. He's singing his solo, Stigma.

 

Again, an angels voice, with a deep and rich tone to it.

Hansung was sitting there, eyes opening wide at his voice.

So...mesmerizing...

Then he hits that high note and they were like: (O.O)

A mix of high and low notes...OMG! They were looking at a real angel! (Not literally...)

Then he was finished.

"That. Was. So. Beautiful!!!!" Yeowool says, eyes glittering up.

"So...angelic!"

Taehyung blushes before he bows in respect.

"Well done, Taehyungie! You are really good. You have to teach Hansung to sing, since you and him have somewhat of a similar voice."

Hansung flushes.

Taehyung smiles, giving them his signature boxy smile, then went to sit back down.

Next, it was Yoongi. He's rapping his solo, First Love.

 

His voice was really deep!

He's not singing, but the way he says it matches slow the beat of the the song and the meaning of it.

They felt really emotional listening to this. 

It felt as if they are in it and it brings tears to their eyes knowing what it means.

"I've never cried like this before!"

"What a sad story!!!"

Yoongi smirks, knowing how it affects people.

He finishes his rap and everyone except the Boys were in tears. They clapped and applauded.

"What a story you spoke in such quick pace! I love it!" Wi Hwa says. "Good job, Yoongi-ah!"

Yoongi grins then went to sit down.

Next it was Namjoon's turn. He's rapping his solo, Reflection.

 

He's singing and rapping! OMG!!! It's so good!

His voice was deep too (not as deep as Yoongi nor Taehyung. I think their voices are deeper than Namjoon's). They listen and enjoyed the song as they close their eyes.

The Boys also listens as they smile.

"Go, Joonie..." Jin says, smiling.

Namjoon smiles and continues to rap softly.

When he's finished, everyone applauded and compliments his singing and rapping.

Wi Hwa nods.

"Well done, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon bows and sat down.

Next it was Hoseok's turn. He's rapping his solo, Mama.

 

This one sounds jazzy. And his voice sounds so cute!

They dance to the beat a little as he raps it.

It seems this song is all about moms and it affects them deeply.

"I miss my mom now..."

"I know...I wish she's here with me..."

Hoseok was also a little jig as he rap and they laugh a little. He smiles as he continues dancing.

When he finishes, he says out, "I'm your Hope! I'm your angel!"

And they applaud. He grins and dances a little jig. They laugh at his antics.

Wi Hwa chuckles as he claps.

"I love your personality there, Hoseok-ah."

"Please. Just call me Hobi. Everyone does."

"Of course.

Hoseok sat down, earning smiles and back pats from his hyungs.

Then lastly, Jin came up. He's gonna sing his solo, Awake.

 

His voice was the most angelic they have ever heard!

Suho and Banryu were like crying right now and holding each other, sobbing. Suho was sobbing uncontrollably as he cried out,

"I feel like I want a friend and a hug! This song is too beautiful!"

Banryu nods.

"I want a hug too!"

The Knights giggled at their behavior and whispers about it. 

"The two that never got along are actually hugging each other!"

"This song must have made them that way."

When Jin finished his song, everyone was clapping and smiling. Suho and Banryu ran up to Jin and hug him.

"You've sang such lovely melody! You've made us feel to emotionally happy!" Banryu sob out.

"Like what he said!" Suho reply, crying.

Everyone giggles.

Jin smiles and hugs them both. Wi Hwa chuckles.

"Well done, Jinnie-ah. You do have the heart of a mother in you."

Jin bows and sat back down.

Wi Hwa now stood up and speaks.

"You now know the true talents of these Boys. So If you like, you can ask them to help you if you are interested on trying for singing. With that said, you are all dismissed for the day."

And everyone gathers around the Boys, begging them to teach them.

And the Boys smiles.

* * * * * * *

(Meanwhile, in the Palace)

The Queen was sitting at her table, drinking tea. She sighs as she thought about the Boys.

Who are they

What are they doing here?

Where are they from? 

Or when are they from?

Why are they here?

And how did they get here?

She ponders for a moment and then coughs.

She looks at her hand and sees a little blood.

I need medicine... I'm getting worse...

Maybe she can take her medicine and go sleep. After all, she needs all the energy to attend the Festival. She wants to see them perform.

Blurred circles appear before her eyes. She felt dizzy...

And she fainted.


	10. Chapter Ten: Light up the Festival with Fire!

Today was the day of the Festival.

The Knights and the Boys are now allowed to go out to attend the Day Festival but to come back and get ready for the Night Festival.

So the Boys decided to change and get ready. While they do so, they started planning.

"So what should we do, hyung? What should we perform for the Queen?" Jimin asks.

"Well, Wi Hwa wants us to perform a song that will blow their minds and light up their mood." Namjoon says.

Taehyung smile.

"I'z got one!" He says.

"What is it, Tae?" Jin ask.

"How about Fire?"

Jungkook smiles.

"That's actually a great idea. What do you say we perform Fire for tonight?"

"YEAH!"

The Boys cheers.

"If we are to perform it, then why not wear the clothes for that special song?" Namjoon suggests. They grinned and grabbed the clothes (see image above)

"Too bad we don't have any hair colors to color our hair for that song." Jimin says. They shrug.

"It's fine. No worries. The only thing important is our performance." Jin says. Jimin nods.

The slide door opens and Hansung greets them.

"Good morning! Are you all ready to go?"

They grin and nodded. Yoongi pull out his walkman and slips the earphones in.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and have some fun."

They all agree.

They all exited out of the room.

* * * * * * *

It was the most fun experience that they've had ever seen! They walk around, seeing all different kinds of selling goods, music, and food! The people of Silla seems interested in the Boys, especially Taehyung, since he looks like Hansung.

The Boys decided to split up in groups. The Maknae Line is one group. Namjoon and Hoseok are one. Yoongi and Jin are another one. They decided to make where they are standing their rendezvous point. Then they split.

* * * * * * *

(Maknae Line)

"Say cheese!" Jungkook says, smiling as they all huddle in front of a gold statue of a dragon.

"Cheese!" Both Jimin and Taehyung called out as they smile. Jungkook snaps a picture.

Then they began making faces. From cute and funny to serious and sexy.

From cute and funny to serious and sexy   
The people would smile at their antics  
The people would smile at their antics. Some of the females would blush and squeal at their cute and good looks.

"Neh... Who would like to join me on a quest for ddeokbokki!!!" Taehyung called out.

"Aye!!" They both shouted back.

"Onwards! To the Grand Line in search of the Legendary Ddeobokki!!!" 

They ran off to find food.

* * * * * * *

(Namjoon and Hoseok)

"Ganadaramabasaa hakunamatata!" Hoseok raps out. (Translations: ABCDEFGH Hakuna Matata!!)

"Useuramyeon useo, gureuramyeon gulleo!" Namjoon added. (Translations: I'll smile, tell me to roll around, I'll roll around!)

People look at them as they rap out lines from Boy in Luv. They are at the goods section, where they bought corded necklaces for the Boys.

"Man! Look at this place!" Hoseok says, smiling. "This place is huge!"

Namjoon nod.

"Silla was meant to be huge. It's one of Korea's oldest Kingdoms."

"Wow."

The two continue to tour around, taking pictures and selcas.

The two continue to tour around, taking pictures and selcas  
"MmM  
"MmM. I'm hungry. Wanna get something to eat?"Hoseok ask.

"Sure, let's go."

Both went towards the food section.

* * * * * * *

(Yoongi and Jin)

They were at the food section.

Jin was trying out free samples and Yoongi was listening to his mixtapes.

"You're burning up..." He murmers.

"Practicing the lines, Yoongi?" Jin says, mouth full of rice cakes."

"Nah. Just mumbling." Yoongi says. He yawns.

"You just slept like a minute ago. Why are you tired again?"

"I'm just bored."

"Whatever. Try this, then."

Jin held out a rice cake to Yoongi. He just shrugs and bites it. He chews, then snags the rest of the rice cake."

"Haha! I take it you like it."

"Meh. I'm just hungry."Jin just pulled out his phone and took a selca of himself and Yoongi eating.

"Jin just pulled out his phone and took a selca of himself and Yoongi eating  
"Why'd you take a picture without my consent?" Yoongi ask  
"Why'd you take a picture without my consent?" Yoongi ask.

 

"Because I'm the oldest and I say so." Jin smiles.

"Ah! Jin-hyung! Yoongi-hyung! It's almost time!" Hansung says.

Jin nods.

"Alright. Let me get the othe-"

"Hyung! What's up!?" 

The Maknaes are here. Then Namjoon and Hoseok came. They were eating ddeokbokki."

"We have to go get ready now." Jin says. Namjoon nods. 

"Okay! Let us go."

The Boys all left the Day Festival and ran to get ready for their life-time performance for the Night Festival.

* * * * * * *

"OOH! I'm nervous!" Taehyung groans as they stood by and watch another show going on. They can see the Queen sitting on her designated seat, watching the show with a look of boredom.

"Ah. Don't be. We've been dancing this song for so long. I'm sure you won't mess up." Jimin says.

"I know, but this time, we're not in the present. This is the past and we are going to perform in front of a Queen."

"I can see where you're going..."

"I'm sure it's fine." Namjoon says. 

Taehyung nods. 

Soon, the show is done and the Hwarang that are practicing their own entertainment, who happens to be Sun Woo and his fellow Hwarang (Suho, Ban Ryu, Ji Dwi, Yeowool, and Hansung)are up. They were dressed in black and red.

They were dressed in black and red   
They follow the beat as they dance. The Boys almost laugh at seeing how sassy Hansung is when he performs. Actually, they did great. 

Soon, it was over and they are up next. The Boys breathe in and out, letting all of their nervousness out and bringing in confidence.

They now walk up stage in their designated 'Fire' outfit. The girls all squealed as they see more good-looking males come up stage. Then, they saw Taehyung and they thought he was Hansung's long lost twin brother.

The Queen saw them and gave them her sickly sweet smile. They breathe in and breathe out. They turn towards Hansung, who smiles at them and gave them a thumbs-up. They nodded and Wi Hwa immediately pressed the play button of the speaker, letting the fast-pace music out of the Beat Box.

And the Boys began their performance.

 

And it was something they've never seen before. As soon as the Boys began their dance, the people began to look on with awe. 

And their voices as they sing. It was something they want to listen every time this came on. The Queen seems interested and continues to watch.

The Hwarangs laughs and clap. Somehow, they were allowed to dance with the Boys, but not right now. So they waited until that time comes.

Upon hearing Taehyung singing, the ladies all swoon at his voice. It was deep and rich. The men seems to enjoy the song too as then upon Namjoon's signal, the Hwarangs joined in, holding long handled torches, with fire burning on both ends. They began to twirl it in circles and perform figure eights as the boys.

Then came the part where the Boys did Jimin's Infamous 3:33 Dance was then the crowds went wild. And somehow, the Queen seems to enjoy it. She was genuinely smiling and laughing for the first time, seeing such performance.

Finally, the dance come to a close, and Yoongi finished it off with the words,

"I'll forgive you."

And it was over.

Their were clapping, cheering, and applauds from the crowds of people. Even in the ancient time of Korea enjoys their modernized future music.

Then, the Queen stood up. Everyone soon quiet down and listen to what the Queen will say.

"I have never seen such performance in my life. It was the best I've seen so far. Therefore, I shall now appoint you Boys as the best performers of all Silla!"

And everyone cheers. The Boys were shocked at the Queen's words. The Queen who was thought to be cruel, was practically nice. Maybe because they perform the best show ever. So they just smile, bowed and thank the Queen.

The Queen smiles then she paled.

As soon as the Boys straighten themselves back up to look at the Queen, they saw her fall to the ground. Everyone was screaming and Suho quickly ran to the Queen's side. The Boys' eyes widen as they took in the event.

What just happened?


	11. Chapter Eleven: Assassination?

The Boys stood outside the tent where the Queen was laid in. They were looking at each other with worried looks on their faces. What's happened to the Queen?

The other Hwarangs were standing as well. They are all worried for what will happened to the Queen. Suho was biting his finger and walking back and forth. He must have been shocked out of all of them.

A-ro soon left the tent and sighs. All of the Hwarangs and the Boys gathered around her.

"What happened to the Queen?" Hoseok ask.

A-ro frowned as she look back at the tent then back to them.

"She's been poisoned."

"Poison!?" Everyone gasps.

She nodded.

"From a flower. A Nightshade."

Jin's eyes widen.

"A poisonous flower! But who would want to do that to the Queen?"

A-ro shrugs.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna have to find a way to extract the poison from the Queen's body."

Everyone nods and A-ro went back inside the tent.

The Hwarang dispersed, but Suho just stood there, looking mad.

"I'm going to hurt the one who did this to the Queen... She's... not what everyone thinks..."

The Boys were surprised that Suho said that. Wi Hwa says that she's a cruel Queen and Suho thinks she's not evil. They are confused now. What are they going to believe now?

* * * * * * *

The Boys groaned as they sat up from their beds, tired from last night's Festival. Hoseok jumps off the bed and turns to face the others.

"So. What do we do today?"

They shrug as they all got up, stretching.

"Let's just get ready and walk around. Let's see if the Knights need anything." Namjoon suggests. They all nod.

The Boys all walk outside and there, they met Ji Dwi. He looks grim.

"How's your mom?" Jin asks.

"She's getting weak... But at least the poison is extracted out." The king says with the sigh.

The Boys sighs. They don't know why, but they feel sorry for the Queen. Even though she sounds cruel and strict, she's still a human being.

"Well. At least she's okay..." Taehyung replies. Ji Dwi nods.

Then, the guard from before came over to them.

"Boys. The Queen asks for your presence. She needs to speak with you."

They Boys blink.

"She wants to speak with us? About what?" Jimin ask.

The guard sighs.

"I don't know, but I'm here to escort you there."

The Boys decided to go, so they follow the guard out the Hwarang House and onto the wagon. Ji Dwi decided to come with them so that he can check up on his mother. They soon arrive to the palace where the Queen resides and follow the guard to the Queen's quarters. 

There she was, sitting up and sipping hot soup. A-ro was there as well as another physician. The Queen saw them and smiles, this time not sickly sweet, but gentle and kindness.

"Hello, Boys. Thank you for coming."

The Boys bowed.

"Ji Dwi. It seems you're here as well."

The Knight/king bows slightly and responds.

"I'm just making sure you're alright, your Highness." He says. The Boys were shocked to see him act like a knight instead of a king in front of his mother.

The Queen sighs as she sets down the bowl and turns towards the Boys.

"I called you here today, because I have a feeling there's an assassin out there. And this assassin wants my death."

The Boys' eyes widen. 

"Some-someone wants to kill you, your Highness?" Jungkook says.

The Queen nods.

"I don't know who it is, but I would like you Boys to find out."

They were shocked.

"Us? Finding the assassin?" Taehyung asks.

The Queen sighs.

"I know it's sudden that I ask you, but I need someone to trust and I trust you."

The Boys' eyes widen. The Queen continues.

"I like you Boys and you have done an excellent performance last night... My heart has changed ever since I heard you sing... I would like for you to do this for me..."

Her voice sound sincere and the Boys were moved by it. Even Ji Dwi was surprised at his. mother's change of heart. She's usually cruel, always killing off anyone who found out about his identity. But ever since the Boys came, she's been acting like a nice woman.

The Boys doesn't know what to do, but somehow, they feel like they needed to do this.

"We'll do it. We'll find the assassin, the perpetrator." The Boys says. The Queen smiles.

"Thank you... You Boys are the only ones I can trust. And therefore, I shall have my son join you on this quest."

The Boys were shocked, even Ji Dwi. The Queen would never let anyone find out about about the king's true identity, but she told the Boys anyway.

"I trust you with my son's identity. Only you Boys will know about it. I usually don't let anyone find out about Ji Dwi's identity in fear of any assassination attempts."

They nod and Ji Dwi felt teared up. His mother was just looking out for him.

The Queen coughs a little and the physician lays her back down.

"It's time to rest, your Highness. You Boys can head back now."

The Boys nodded and the guard took them back to the Hwarang House.

* * * * * * *

The Boys walks around the House, pondering.

"Who would want to kill the Queen?" Jimin ask.

"I dunno, but I am certain it's someone who despise the Queen very much." Namjoon responds.

"I'm sure we'll find that guy. Despite being cruel, she's actually really nice." Jungkook says. They all nodded.

"Then let's all work together to find the perpetrator!" Taehyung says.

The Boys cheers and did their high-fives.

* * * * * * *

From a distance, he watched them talking about the assassination.

"Hmph... So the Queen got the Boys on her side... Well... let's see if the Boys can find me... hehehehehe....."


	12. Chapter Twelve: All my ladies...I want more of your Blood, Sweat, and Tears...

The Boys woke up the next morning, refreshed and invigorating. They decided to change looks that day. Somehow, they found temporary hair color in their backpacks (somehow it's hidden in a pocket that they didn't see...) 

They cut each others' hair and colored them. They styled their hair back to their Wings Era (see above). After that, they dressed in large and loose long-sleeve shirts and tight skinny jeans. They all smile and left their room, heading towards Chow Hall.

Once they arrived, the Knights turn and saw their new looks. Their jaws dropped as the Boys got their breakfast and sat with the usual group.

"You changed your hair color! How!?" Suho gasps.

"We have hair color spray. It can change our hair color." Taehyung says, smiling. Yeo Wool was in awe of his blonde hair and angelic look.

"You look cool!" Hansung says, smiling.

The Boys smile and ate their breakfast.

Suho and Ban Ryu stares at Jin's pink hair and thought it looks nice.

The Boys talk and chat all morning then Wi Hwa enters the Chow Hall.

"It's time to head to the Study Hall. Please make haste."

He caught sight of the Boys and their new looks.

"Nice looks, by the way."

The Boys grin.

Everyone finished their breakfast and head towards the Hall.

* * * * * * *

They all sat down and Wi Hwa faced them.

"The Queen has informed me about that night and had decided that we are going to work together to find the killer. I believe she told you Boys about that already."

The Boys nodded. The Knights talk amongst each other.

"They want us to find the assassin?"

"I thought the Queen would be cruel..."

"Who knew she asks for help..."

Wi Hwa looks grim.

"I have been told the Queen has changed. Ever since the Boys came here, they changed her life. She's nicer, and has become more gentle."Suho smiles. So the Queen won't be an enemy now. So who's the new enemy? The perpetrator, of course.

"Now... You all may work together or individually. We are going to find this assassin and bring him to justice. We now know that the Queen has become good, so we will be the ones to save her from death."

The Knights all cheered.

"With that said, you all may leave the House to survey the area. Be alert and alive!"

Another cheer.

"Be strong, Knights. You are the Hwarangs and Hwarangs never fails."

Another cheer.

"Now go out there and save a life!"

The hunt for the Queen's assassin has begun.

* * * * * * *

The Boys walks on the street as they kept an eye out, but somehow, they happen to run into Ban Ryu and Suho who decided to pull them towards a bar that they always hang out at.

"While we're out here, let's have some fun at the bar. We plan on taking you here for some time and..." Suho says, but was interrupted by Jin.

"You aren't planning on making us drink now, are you?"

Suho shook his head.

"Oh... Oh no... We just wanted to see our favorite place again and we want you to join us."

"Aren't we suppose to keep an eye out for the potential killer?" Taehyung admonished.

Ban Ryu nods.

"We are, but while we're at it, let's have some free time here."

Suho grins.

"I wanna see you Boys in action when surrounded by ladies."

Oh boy...

* * * * * * * 

The girls all screamed and swoon as the two knights and the Boys entered into the bar. Not only it was a bar, it was a club, for singing and dancing.

The Boys sighed, annoyed by the two Knights' weird choice of hang out. The girls look at the Boys and commented on them.

"Oh my! Look out cute they look!"

"The one with the reddish hair is so adorable!" (Jungkook)

"I found the one with the silver hair sexy!" (Jimin)

"No way! The one with yellow hair is the sexy one! (Taehyung)

"Nuh uh! I love the one with that dimple smile! (Namjoon)

"Mmmm.... I'd love a bite of that one..." (Hoseok)

"Oooh... I'd love to sit on HIS lap..." (Yoongi)

"The other one is handsome..." (Jin)

Suho and Ban Ryu all smiled at the girls' comments. The Boys really are something.

"Why don't you guys sing something?" Suho says.

The Boys blink.

"Why?" Jin asks.

"Just perform. I bet the ladies would love that." Suho smiles.

The Boys look at each other and shrugs. Why not...

The people began to clear the floor for the Boys to get into formation.

"What should we sing?" Jimin asks.

"Since we're like this, why don't we sing our number one song: Blood, Sweat, and Tears?" Taehyung suggested. They grin and got into position.

"Here we go." Suho says, grinning.

After Yoongi got the music going, Jimin began singing.

 

It was the most sexual dance that the people have ever seen. The girls all swoon as they did the crotch grab. Suho and Ban Ryu whistles at the Boys' daring moves. But most of all, they all love their voices, especially Taehyung's, for his voice is very deep.

After they finish performing, the people cheers and claps. The guys thought that was cool and the girls were like,

"Oh my god! Did you see that?"

"That was so sexy!!!"

"I want him now!"

"Ah!!! I"m dying!"

The Boys grin as they knew that these ladies had become Armys. (I would...)

Suho and Ban Ryu claps.

"Well done! How about we see another one? Then we'll be done for the night and keep on doing our job."

They Boys nod. They plan on singing another one anyways.

They decided to sing 21st Century Girls.

 

This one was more fun and lively. The Boys were just fooling around and everyone loves the Boys' behaviors. They even laugh and dance to the music.

Everyone laughs at Taehyung's super aegyo. From his silliness to his sexiness, it's beyond point.

When the Boys finish this dance, they applauded once more and the Boys bows. Suho and Ban Ryu laughs and clap their hands as they cheer.

Well...Looks like the Boys are popular once again.

* * * * * * *

When the night was over and it was time for them all to head back to the House, the Boys and the two Knights (who have now kept an eye out for the assassin after the bar performance) entered the House and were laughing.

"I take it you went to you hang out place for a while..." Ji Dwi says.

"Yeah. For a while. The Boys perform for a bit. They were awesome tonight!" Suho says, smiling.

Ji Dwi sighs.

"I hope you also kept an eye out for the perpetrator."

"We have," Hoseok says, "After the performance, we left and went straight to work."

"Good."

The Boys smile as they went to their rooms and changed out of their clothes and wash the color off of their hair. They chat for a while and after that certain time, they all got into bed and slept soundly.

* * * * * * *

Dan Se's hands shook as he reads a note on a paper.

On the white sheet were the words: Kill him, or your brother dies...

No...He can't...He's loyal to him... He can't just kill him...

What can he do?

"Someone please help me..." He pleads.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Whoa! That's so Dope!!!

The next morning, at the Study Hall, the Boys had changed their looks again. Jimin now has deep red hair, Jungkook has purplish hair, and Yoongi's hair was all white. Taehyung, Namjoon and Hoseok had their hair back to brown, and Jin got his hair all black. They don't know why, but they feel like they need this style.

Wi Hwa came up front and spoke.

"I know that we have been investigating the assassination, but I don't want that to mess up our studies. So, I'm going to give you a fun activity for you to do."

Everyone sat up straight and listen for their instructions.

"I would like a skit of a full on mystery. I would like for you Knights to test out your acting skills."

At the word 'acting', Taehyung's eyes lit up.

"Oh man... I know that look on Taehyung's face..." Jin says.

"Oh yeah... It's time for Tae Tae to shine." Hoseok says, grinning.

"Let the alien do his stuff," Jungkook says, grinning.

Wi Hwa notices Taehyung's smile and chuckles.

"Okay. Like always, team up. And I will give you three days to do your assignment."

Oh boy. Looks like they will have a doozy of a time.

* * * * * *

Hansung was walking when he sees Dan Se looking all depressed.

"Hyung! What's wrong? You look sad."

Dan Se looks over at his little brother and hung his head.

"I don't know what to do... I..."

Hansung looks confused.

"What's wrong, Dan Se?"

The older brother hung his head.

"I'm afraid that someone might get hurt and I don't want that to be you, Hansung..."

"Hyungnim! Of course no one will get hurt!"

Dan Se sighs.

"I don't know what to do!"

"What's wrong? Really?" Hansung ask.

Dan Se didn't say anything, but left, probably off to find Sun Woo and train him.

Hansung pushes out his bottom lip, wondering on what to do with his brother.

What's got into him?

* * * * * * *

The Boys were laughing as they were in their room, imitating each other from the Dope Music Videos.

"Hm... What should we do for the skit?" Taehyung ask.

They ponder for a moment.

"It has to do with something with mystery...so...it has to be a detective type of thing." Hoseok says.

"And Taehyung is the detective in our MV." Namjoon pointed out.

They all nodded.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Jungkook says, smiling.

"Ooh! Let's hear it!" The Boys says, grinning.

Jungkook grins.

"Gather around and I'll tell you."

* * * * * * *

Dan Se watched as Sun Woo rides his horse with Suho and Ban Ryu following. They were riding and shooting arrows at targets. At the same time, they are talking about what skit to do. Dan Se sighs.

Should he tell them? Should he tell them about the threatening letter? But if he does that, Hansung might die.

What is he going to do?

"Dan Se. Are you alright?"

He jumps and turns to see Ji Dwi standing there, looking concerned.

"I'm alright. Just tired..." Dan Se says. Ji Dwi wasn't convinced.

"I have a feeling you're hiding something..."

"Look, your Majesty. I have nothing to hide. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

Ji Dwi shook his head.

"Hansung came to me today, saying how you worried that he might get hurt, so I'm not convinced that you're tired. So, what is wrong?"

Dan Se shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I can't...

Dan Se left, leaving Ji Dwi skeptical.

What are you up to?

* * * * * * *

"Ow!! It hurts!" Hansung whines as A-ro tests out his ankle.

A-ro huffs.

"How did you hurt yourself?"

Hansung sobs out.

"I don't know... I was just running over to you when I twisted it." Hansung says, looking sad.

A-ro sighs.

"You have to be careful... Maybe a healing ointment will help with the swelling."

"NO NO NO! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! CAN YOU MASSAGE IT TO MAKE IT BETTER?!" Hansung sobs out. A-ro sighs. She did just that. 

"Hurts. Hurts." Hansung says, sighing as he lays down, relaxing. A-ro looks at him, skeptical, then twists his ankle harshly. Not much of a reaction.

"It hurts..." Hansung kept saying, looking relaxed. A-ro glares at him, then smirks deviously. 

"I know just what you need." She says, leaving him. He looks confused. She went to the table, picks up something, and turns around with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Acupuncture. Two of these in your ankle and you will be better in no time." She was holding onto acupuncture needles. He tense up.

"I'm...uh...I don't think I...uh..I need them..." he says, backing away with a look of discomfort.

" he says, backing away with a look of discomfort   
"Oh no! You do. Just two needles and you will be moving." A-ro says, smiling sweetly.

He immediately got up.

"I'm fine..." He mutters, putting on his shoes. A-ro sighs.

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to skip training again?"

"No... I just wanna talk to you...about Dan Se-hyung... He's been acting strange, lately..." The young Knight says.

"How so?" A-ro asks.

Before Hansung says anything else, the door opens and Taehyung peeks in, giving them both his boxy smile.

"Hansung-ah! There you are! Are you available?"

Hansung blinks.

"Is there something you need?" Hansung ask. 

Taehyung smirks.

"How good is your acting?"

* * * * * * *

Three days have passed and the Knights are now sitting at the Study Hall, waiting to present their skit. But somehow, the Boys weren't here yet. Even Hansung isn't here. Wi Hwa sighs.

"Where are they?"

Minutes passed and Wi Hwa sighs yet again.

"Looks like we'll have to start the presentation."

So the Knights all did in groups their skit. Some did pretty good. Others' acting skills sucks. Sun Woo's groups did pretty good on their part. After everyone finished their skit, Wi Hwa sighs again.

"They are late. Where are they?"

As soon as he says that, the sliding door opens, and Hansung falls forward, covered in blood. Everyone gasps, especially Yeo Wool.

"NO! HANSUNG! WHY? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" He cried.

He pulls Hansung up to hug him and sob out. Everyone was shocked. How did he die?

"Some one killed him, and we are about to find out who..." came a voice.

The Knights all look up to see the Boys standing at the entrance, looking professional in their (Seen above).

Jungkook was in his cop uniform. He steps forward and pushes the Knights back.

"This is now a crime scene. We will do whatever we can to catch the killer."

Wi Hwa blinks. Wait... So... Is this their presentation?

Taehyung was dressed in his detective outfit.

"We must investigate the murder immediately. Mr. Jung. Will you assist me on surveying the crime scene?"

Hoseok was in his best stripe suit and smiles.

"Of course, Detective. I will do my best."

Jimin was in his instructors clothes. He readjusted his glasses and opens a notepad.

"I will begin asking questions, now." And walks over to the Knights.

Taehyung looks over at Yoongi, who's dressed in his military outfit, and Namjoon, who's in his liftman outfit.

"Mr. Kim. Captain Min. I want you two to survey the area."

"Roger." Yoongi says, saluting. Namjoon nods. Both left the scene.

Taehyung turns back towards Hansung.

"Doctor Kim, can you tell us your autopsy report?"

Jin had came in his best doctor attires and had been looking at Hansung's corpse.

"Stab wounds. Probably by a sword. And he's got traces of poison in his bloodstream."

Taehyung nods.

"Let's go Mr. Jung. Time to check out the crime scene."

Hoseok nods with a grin and the Boys began their investigation.

Interesting... Wi Hwa says, smiling.

* * * * * * *

The whole process took a long time, but they got it done and are now back together. Taehyung readjusted his glasses.

"I, now, have solved the murder. The victim, Hansung Rang, had been stabbed in the heart and was poisoned in the process. The sword is the murder weapon. I believe one of you killed Hansung."

He points over to the Knights.

"We would never kill Hansung! What are you saying?" Yeo Wool says, infuriated. Taehyung wags his fingers. 

"You never know. We have investigated enough to know the true intent of the killer. He wants someone dead, but he can't do it himself. So he demands you to kill someone or someone will get hurt..."

Ji Dwi blinks. Wait... Hansung says something like this. Could it be?

Taehyung continues to speak.

"So he tries to go and find the one he's suppose to kill, but somehow, Hansung got in the way and got stabbed with the sword. And it turns out, it has poison on the blade. So, he died instantly by the poison."

The Knights were all shocked. How could he die by such a cruel thing?

"NO!" Came a shout. They all turn to see Dan Se rushing in, grabbing Hansung in his arms and sobbing.

"Please! Tell me, you're not dead! Please! Oh god, if only I was here to protect you..."

Taehyung walks over to him.

"Do you have something to say...Dan Se-hyung?"

The Knights gasp.

"Wait. Dan Se killed Hansung? No way! They're brothers!"

"There's no way that will happened? Why are they doing this?"

Taehyung smiles.

"Dan Se. If you want to prove your innocence, tell us everything that makes Hansung worried about you. Do you think he died in vain? If you want to catch the killer, tell us everything."

Ji Dwi finally understands on what Taehyung was intentionally doing... He almost laugh to himself.

Dan Se hung his head.

"I... I got a threatening letter. It says that I have to kill...kill Sun Woo...or else...or else Hansung, my little brother, dies..."

Everyone gasp. Sun Woo was shocked.

"Why me?" he asks.

Dan Se shrugs. 

"It doesn't say, but the letter says that you must die or else Hansung will. I was so close to making a decision, but then he's already..."

He stops and sob. He cried and cried and cried as he held onto Hansung for dear life. He's been so stupid. Why can't he see that the killer will kill him no matter what?

Taehyung smiles.

Then he laughs.

The Boys all laugh too.

Everyone jumps.

"What are you laughing about?" Suho demands, "Hansung is dead! Have you sympath-"

"Can I come back to life now?"

Everyone jumps in shock. Dan Se stares at Hansung, who's eyes are opened with a curious look.

"H-Hansung?" Dan Se whispers, "You-You're...alive..?"

Hansung smiles.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't die."

"Then, what was all of this?" Suho demands.

Wi Hwa laughs.

"It was all an act. This is the Boys' assignment."

The Knights all gasp out in shock.

"Really? That was an act?"

"It look so real!"

"Wow! I thought it was real and Hansung is dead!"

Taehyung smiles as Hansung got up and dusts off imaginary dust.

"Well done, Hansung. You are just like me, a natural actor."

Hansung smiles.

"Yup. Thank you for involving me in your little skit. I love how it went!"

"Yup! And now you know what's up?"

Hansung smiles.

"Another performance!"

The Knights, who has been talking excitedly about the skit, all cheered. They seem to enjoy the Boys' performances. Wi Hwa smiles.

"Before you Boys do your thing, I have to say, I was so convinced that Hansung was dead, but he's not. You Boys, again, will get top points for this assignment!"

The Boys grinned as they finally got into position to get ready to do their signature dance for this skit. The music soon starts.

 

The Knights and the Boys had fun all day and all night. Dan Se just stood there, flabbergasted at what he had gone through.

It was all an act just so that he can spill what he's hiding and was afraid of. He couldn't believe they actually made him happy for not keeping it in.

He smiles as he joins in on the fun, laughing and clapping with them.

* * * * * * *

The shadowy figure snarls as he watched the whole scenario.

How dare they?

"Oh... You Boys will get it... I will not stop until I succeed! Mark my words!"

And the figure left.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Please! No more dreaming about a boy falling in love!!!!

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. The Boys were happily tucked into their beds and slept like babies. Even the Knights are sleeping peacefully.

But somehow, something happens. The Knights are having a strange dream and they were about to experience something that they have never seen before.

They were walking in a blackened void, then saw saw many lights. They followed the lights and saw that the lights were from tall buildings and strange metal carts.

"Where are we?" Hansung ask.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he would know." Suho says, pointing over to a familar Boy.

But this Boys looks different. He has blonde hair with black roots, and he looks younger. He's dressed in a black and gold outfit, with a bandana on his wrist. He was standing outside of a building, dancing to a fast moving beat.

It was Taehyung!

"He looks so young!" Yeo Wool says, gasping."

"I believe I know where we're at." Ji Dwi says. They all look at him.

"In the future, where the Boys come from."

They all gasp.

"Is that possible? Are we really here, or is this just a..." Ban Ryu says.

"I believe it's just a dream. Look."

Soon, the whole world warps and they find themselves surrounded by a huge crowd of girls and boys standing in front of a stage. Seven Boys were on it, in position.

 

The Boys were performing a song called No More Dream and they were killing it! The Hwarang, as they finally realized, that they are seeing the Boys' first live performance!

When young Jimin lifts his shirt up to show off abs, the crowds as gone wild. Suho whistles as Jimin smirks at the crowds' reaction.

"He's good." Suho says.

"I can't believe we're seeing the Boys' very first performance!" Ban Ryu says.

The Knights all agree.

Then the world warps again and they found themselves in a room full of tables and chairs. And the Boys look different! They see the Boys' hair had been spiked and Taehyung's hair is a reddish color.

Then they saw the most hilarious thing ever.

Taehyung was standing on some kind of bowl with a handle (toilet). He stands on one side and it tilts sideways, falling over. He fell too, but he just stood there and pretend nothing happens. The Knights all laugh at his awkwardness.

"That was too funny!" Suho laughs. The other Knights agreed.

Finally, the world warps again and they find themselves at a crowd filled stage once more, and the Boys performing Boy In Love.

 

They look like badasses on stage and the Knights actually enjoy it more and more.

"Well. Looks like they have been such a successful group." Ban Ryu says.

"Taehyung looks so cool!" Hansung says, eyes twinkling.

"Their dance looks so hard!" Yeo Wool says, sweat-faced.

Then they find themselves at a long table, where the Boys are writing down their names on their fans' paper. The Boys would flirt with their fans by winking, lip biting, and lip licking. Taehyung once bit his lip in front of a fan and she swoon.

"Phew! What a player!" Suho says, grinning.

"I don't know if I should see anymore..." Yeo Wool says with a sigh, "I'm so...not doing this..."

"Come on, Yeo Wool! You should at least enjoy it! Don't you think the Boys have been such great performer?" Hansung asks, smiling.

Yeo Wool frowned.

"I feel like I can't pick up anyone and look, they did it. They know how."

"That's because they are not guy lovers..." Suho says. Yeo Wool sighs.

"Let's just get out of this dream. No more, please..."

And that was when they woke up. It was morning.

The Knights all went to breakfast and saw the Boys now sitting together eating and singing small parts of their previous songs.

"I can't believe they have been such a successful group." Ji Dwi says.

"Yeah... They have been through a lot together, that's why they are always the winner." Sun Woo replies.

The Boys look over and smiled. They wave and the Knights wave back.

Indeed. The Boys have changed them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Failed attempt #1. The Invader of Planet 4D!!!

He stood a top the hills looking down the House.

It's time.

He walks into the House, sword in hand, and dressed in the outfit similar to Dan Se's.

He chuckles as he thought of how he's going to dispose of the Boys. After the Boys, he's going for Dan Se for not following his threat. And he's going to make him watch as he slowly kills his little brother.

He shivers in delight as he makes his way to the dorm where the Boys slept.

He grins and slid the door open. It is night time so he can stay hidden. As he was about to step inside, footsteps were heard and he immediately froze.

Shoot!

He ran to hide. He peeks out to see that it was Hansung's clone! One of the Boys! He smirks. He was about to swing the sword to cut him when Taehyung ducks down to pick up a rock. The sword misses and he ended up twirling for swinging too hard.

"Aw! You poor rocky! How unfortunate for you to be here! I shall keep you out of the cold!"

Heh? Did he just talk to a rock?

"Heh! Let's go and have an adventure!" Taehyung was now dancing around the hallways, rock in hand.

You've got to be kidding me...

Okay. He's gonna go kill another Boy. He's not killing this one yet.

He sneaks back to the Boys' room and grins deviously. He see a lump underneath a blanket on the bed at the far end of the room. He was about to walk forward when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn.

"What are you doing here? Your outfit looks like Dan Se's, so why aren't you staying at the dorms over where he stays at?"

Crap. It's the crazy Boy.

"I'm just making sure everyone is tucked in and is safe and sound."

Taehyung just nod.

"Okay. Everything is okay now. Right, Rocky?"

Taehyung smiles at his new found rock. The guy frowns.

"Um. I'm gonna go now." He turn to leave.

But then, Taehyung has other plans. He was bombarded with questions.

"So what are you doing?"

"What do you like?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Wanna see my Elephant arm?"

"Wanna talk with Rocky and me?"

Oh. My. Gawd! What kind of questions are these?!

"Did you know that rabbits lives on the moon?"

"I love to play the saxophone, but I stopped when I joined BTS."

"I was an awesome little ladybug when I deliver gifts for the staffs."

"Come on! Why so serious?"

"Let's play Explosion!!! I love that game!!!"

Oh Gawd! Make it stop!!!!

"Let's sing! La la la la la!!!"

"Wanna hear some reasons why we're bulletproof?"

"We roll! WE Roll We ROLL!! Everybody say NO!!!"

"I just wanna be with you for one day, or night...ever..."

"Hello Hello! Let's hang out!"

Please! Oh My Gawd! I... I can't...

"Do you wanna know why I called myself V? Because I'm the victory of the group!"

"People say I'm weird, but I don't think I'm weird..."

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"Would you like to come over to Planet 4D with me? That's where I'm from."

"Jack! Jack! Please! Come back!!!"

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!

"Sorry. But I have to go. It's nice chatting with you, but I have to go."

"Oh. Okay! Bye!"

He ran off, away from the crazy Boy.

He needs a better plan.

* * * * * * *

Taehyung watch him runs off. He smirks.

"Don't think I know what you're up to... I'm not too sure if you're the one, but you come and harm any of my hyungs... Imma kill you... with the power of my 4D self... Hehehehehe...."

And he went back inside, joining his hyungs in bed.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: It's time for the Fun Boys to go to War! (Of Hormone, that is.)

The Boys decided to go to the Queen today. After what happened last night, they decided to tell her about this man, and see if she knows anything about. They were lucky Taehyung was having a "4D sickness" as they called that. He would keep bothering you with random questions and you will get sick and tired of it all.

They decided to dress up in their favorite outfit. They colored their hair with new colors. Jungkook and Jimin have black hair. Taehyung have lilac hair. Namjoon have pink hair. Hoseok and Yoongi have red hair. Jin have brown hair. And the outfit was the very outfit they wore in War of Hormone MV! (Seen above)

Taehyung was like a little kid when he found a bunch of lollipops in his backpack. He grabs a few and popped one in his mouth. He would start acting like a 4D alien/bad boy. Looks like the 4D sickness is still active. He would look badass for a second, then goes all aegyo, then goes all out meme. He would dance in a very funny way then look blank, like always.

The Knights were like What is wrong with Taehyung?

Namjoon explains everything to them about his so-called sickness and that it was normal. So they disregard it. When the Knights heard about the night stalker getting attacked by Taehyung's 4D self, they would laugh and applaud him for making that guy very uncomfortable. 

So now, the Boys went to the palace with the help from the guard and they appear before the Queen. She smiles when she sees them and loves their new look. She was drinking tea that the physician made for her and was eating her daily full main course meal of rice cakes, fish cake soup, and kimchi.

"Hello, Boys. I see you change looks. You Boys look wonderful!" She says, smiling as she sips her soup.

"Hello Hello, your Highness!" Taehyung says, "You're looking better!"

The Queen smiles.

"Indeed. The poison has been long gone and I am getting stronger each day."

That was good to hear. The Boys smile widely. Then the Queen ask.

"What is it that you need to see me for, Boys?" She ask.

The Boys stood up straight.

"There was an intruder last night, and was about to kill us off." Namjoon says. The Queen's eyes widen.

"Oh. How did you get away? Or did you catch him?"

"I scared him off because I was in my 4D sickness mode." Taehyung says. The Queen look confused.

"It means he's acting all weird in front of the assailant and it bothers him so much that he ran away." Hoseok says.

"I see. Well, good job on scaring him off." The Queen says, "But have you've gotten a good look at him?"

Taehyung nods.

"He was dressed in the outfit Dan Se was dressed in. Dark hair, more evil looking. His voice was like this..."

Taehyung imitates him perfectly. Yeah. Our Tae Tae is awesome with voice impressions. The Queen immediately recognize that voice.

"I never knew... that he would do this... We have to keep an eye out for him. Can you Boys do that?"

They nodded. The Queen smiles and dismissed them.

The Boys head back to the House and kept a close eye out on their potential assailant. He won't hurt anyone else. Not Today. (lol...) Not ever.

* * * * * * *

The Boys were walking on the streets of the town that day. They were smiling and laughing as they acted all bad boy just like in their music video. Hansung and company went with them. They decided to go back to that bar and perform. So they all went to the bar and the usual people that are there cheers for them again.

The Boys decided to perform War of Hormone, because it will get the females wild and it will teach the males on how to treat a female. A woman. A girl. 

They got into position and started the choreography.

 

Wow. That was the funnest and funniest performance that they have ever seen. Taehyung goes around slapping Jimin's and Jungkook's butt, Hoseok goes all crazy, yet he raps so well, Yoongi too, cause he hardly show any energy when doing the normal stuff, Jin was all cute with his looks, and Namjoon and his little butt rub and wiggles.

At the same time, it was sexy. They know how to turn on a female with their lip biting and tongues exposures. Seeing that in the dream was different now. Seeing them doing it now makes the girls all faint and hot all over.

When the Boys finished, the crowds applauded. 

"Are you up for a new song!?" Taehyung shouted. Everyone screams out in enthusiasm.

"I know what song we can sing," Yoongi says, grinning.

"Do it." Namjoon says, smirking.

Yoongi flips through his playlist and found the song.

Then they got into position.

 

This was a very fun song. Everyone loves it! They all dance to it again. Seeing Taehyung acting all silly makes them laugh.

They perform and party all day, and now, when evening arrived, they have to go.

The said good-bye to their newly historical fans and went back to the House.

* * * * * * *

He watched them from far away. 

He can't believe this is happening...

He couldn't take it!

He needs to get rid of them if he want s to get rid of Sun Woo!

If only he can get help...

Help...

He smiles.

You are going to get it this time, Boys.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Failed Attempt #2. Assailant meets Muscle Kook!!!

Grr!! While I wait for the arrival of my army, I'm going to give it another try!

I hope this time I won't run into that crazy Boy!

He walks down towards the House once again, sword in hand.

He sneaks in and enters into the room where the Boys sleep.

He smirks deviously.

No crazy Boy here.

Good.

He walks further in, then hears a thumping sound.

He followed sound and sees one of them outside, dancing a song.

Jeon Jungkook.

He smirks and sneaks up on him, only for the Maknae's elbows to go WHAM! on his face.

He gasps, clutching his face.

Jungkook whirls around, shocked.

"OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! You just came out of nowhere!"

He shook his head. 

"No worries."

Oh Gawd! Is my nose broken?

"Do you...uh...need some ice?"

"No no! I'm alright. Uh.. What are you doing so late here?"

"I'm practicing. I couldn't sleep, so I'm just doing what I do best."

"I see. Okay. Carry on."

Jungkook kept dancing and the assailant smirks again.

There's no way he'll get me the second time.

He raises his sword to strike, only for Jungkook to duck down, the sword barely missing him. Then, Kookie went up again and his head hits the stomache.

"Oof!"

Jungkook huffs.

"Jeez! Can you not try to be in the way when I'm dancing? I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Sorry... I was just trying out that move you did and I failed..."

"Hehe. Okay. Try not to do that again..."

"I'm sorry."

Jungkook went back to dancing and the assailant sighs.

I won't fail this time! I will NOT let that happened again!

He leap forwards, swinging the sword again, and again, Jungkook ducks. And this time, it was a frickin' judo flip for the assailant as Kookie easily carried him over his back and tossed to one side.

Gah! How is he so strong?!

"You really need to stop interfering when I dance! Jeez! That's the third time and I'm getting pretty annoyed. Don't go crying to me when you found out I broke a few bones!"

Then, Jungkook left.

The assailant groaned in pain as he limps away.

Damn. First it was Crazy Boy. Then this one, the Strong Boy. What's next? Ugh!!

The assailant has, again, failed to eliminate the Boys.

This is really hard.

Let's try again next time, when I'm fully healed...

* * * * * * *

Jungkook watched him leave and sighs.

"So?" Taehyung says, smirking.

"Yup. He's got some broken bones: ribs, shins, elbow... I made sure of that."

"Good. Let's just hope he doesn't come to us at all."

"We won't know yet."

"We'll be ready."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Failed Attempt #3: Danger! Meet the Wrath of our Devil!

Weeks have passed and now...

I am healed! Gawd! That took too long than I can take!

It's time to do one last try before going to my reinforcements.

He sneaks back in with sword in hand for the last time. He sneaks into the room.

During his healing time, he learned not to mess with the rest of the other Boys. He's seen Jin with his motherly behavior and he's scared of his mother. So Mother Boy is out. 

Namjoon is another strong one. He's seen Namjoon just touched a tree branch and it snaps of of the trunk like it was nothing. *shiver* Monster Boy is out. 

He's seen Yoongi pissed before. He would glare at other annoying Knights with such intense, they practically felt like they are burning with his gaze. So, Savage Boy is out.

And Hoseok is just too crazy, just like Crazy Boy, but waaaaay more hyper. So Hyper Boy is out. So that leaves one: Jimin. JImin hasn't shown any sign of aggression so he's choosing that Boys tonight.

He sneaks in only to see the room empty. Huh... Where did they go?

He walks back out and hears a sound.

Music to be exact.

He followed the sound of music and it leads him to a door, the Study Hall door. He peeks in and sees his victim. He smirks, but seems to notice a bag hanging from the ceiling. Jimin was dressed up in tank tops and shorts (seen above) and was wrapping his hands in some kind of cloth. He looks up at the bag and mouth, "You are going down. Don't get me twisted in your ugly affair...".

The assailant's eyes widen when he started punching the bag to the rhythm of the song.

 

Jimin's rhythmic punches makes the assailant wince with every hit. Jimin would slow his punches, then did a fast ones. Either way, he's making mincemeat out of that bag. Okay...

First, we have Crazy Boy... (Taehyung).

Then, Strong Boy... (Jungkook).

Then, Mother Boy... (Jin).

Then, Monster Boy... (Namjoon).

Then, Savage Boy... (Yoongi).

Then, Hyper Boy... (Hoseok).

What's this one?

Then, at the end of the song, Jimin finally punched a hole in the bag, and the assailant immediately regret going after this guy.

The Devil Boy...

Okay... I'm gonna back up now.

He really needed reinforcements.

* * * * * * *

Jimin has turned to see the assailant ran off. Looks like he saw that, just as Jimin has planned.

He smirks as the others joined him.

"He saw that and ran off, huh? What a chicken." Taehyung says, laughing.

"I don't think he knew we knew he's on our prime suspect list of assassins." Namjoon says, smirking.

"Looks like it's going according to plan." Yoongi says, a devious smirk on his face.

"Let's do this."

The Boys turns on the music and practice the choreography, Danger.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Prepare for War!!! Say No to our enemies, Everybody!!!

Once again, the Boys were asked to see the Queen. So the Boys got ready for the day. They wear all white today, with a few colors here and there. (Seen above).

The Knights thought they look cool today. So they all went to the courtyard to practice their swordplay, to prepare for any upcoming battle.

The Boys went to the palace to see the Queen, and sees a lot of men, old men and young men alike sitting there with her.

"They have heard all about you and wanted to meet you. Therefore, we will be getting into business on how to stop an upcoming war. It seems our assailant has gotten himself some reinforcements."

The Boys nodded.

They took their seats and explain about the assailant that they spy on.

"His name is Kang Sung. He was one of the trainers of Hwarang, but because he despise peasants and poor people, he wants to get rid of them. Like Sun Woo. I learned that he's not of royal blood, but after the death of his friend, he took his place as A-ro's brother. And Kang is the one who's been poisoning me. He thinks that he can expose the King that way." The Queen explains. The Boys shook their heads.

"He's stupid, your Highness. Excuse my language..." Namjoon says. The Queen nods. "He thinks he can win by numbers, well. The only winner is the one who makes more of an effort. We can beat him if we work together."

The Queen smiles.

"Of course. So, do you have a plan in mind?"

Namjoon nods.

"We'll do non-violence first. Then, if needed, we'll throw in some physical battle."

The Queen nods.

"Let's go to the House. I would like to speak with the Knights."

The Boys nodded.

* * * * * * * 

The Hwarangs were all in formation and the Boys are up front with Wi Hwa and the Queen. The Knights all look worried and intense, but the Queen gave them a reassuring smile.

"I'm here today, because we might go to war with a rebel army and their leader, Kang Sung."

"Kang Sung?! But Isn't he suppose to be one of us?" Dan Se says.

"I understand, but it seems he's only posing as a trainer so that he can get rid of Sun Woo."

Everyone gasps and turn to face Sun Woo. He hung his head.

"He recognize me as the one protecting my now dead friend from further beat down. I humiliated him in front of everyone, and now he wants me dead."

"He deserves it." Suho says, "He has no right to harm any commoners nor peasants. Practically, Bran Ryu and I never do that."

Everyone agrees. The Queen sighs.

"Like I have said earlier, we have war and we must prepare for it. We need to stop Kang Sung from destroying the Hwarang House and ruining history."

They all nodded.

"So who's with us? Who will battle alongside us to take down this traitorous fiend!" Taehyung shouted.

Yells.

"We can't hear you!" Jimin yells out.

More yells. Louder.

"We still can't hear you!" Jungkook roars out.

This time, shouting. Louder than what Wi Hwa can really manage out of the Knights.

"Let's show them who we are! We are not weak! We are not cowards! We are strong!"

The Hwarangs yells out the loudest they can manage.

"Let's kick Kang Sung's ASS!" Yoongi shouts out and everyone roars out. The Queen smiles and Wi Hwa laughs.

Looks like the Hwarangs are more motivated than ever before.

All thanks to BTS.

* * * * * * *

The Boys were in formation, with the speaker on yet again. They decided to practice one of their debute song, N.O.

Yoongi, soon, pressed the play button and the song came up.

 

They were determine to battle out their enemy just like they did with Red Sun in their MV N.O. They move in sync as they dance and sing. Jungkook begans to rap more than normal. Jimin and Hoseok dance harshly. Taehyung and Jin sang out their hardest. And Yoongi and Namjoon raps just as harsh as Jungkook.

They sweat. They breathe hard. Their blood pumps in their veins.

Wi Hwa and the Queen watch them dance.

"They are determined. I like that about them. The battle will be long." The Queen says. Wi Hwa nods.

"I am determined that we will win if they are leading us."

"I agree with you."


	20. Chapter Twenty: No, Not Today! We're Destined to be heroes together!

This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

__________________________________________________

They all stood in formation, sword out, and ready to battle. They are ahead, knowing that Kang Sung is a good fighter, but a terrible planner.

They all dressed up for battle too. 

Hwarang's outfit for battle

Hwarang's outfit for battle  
And the Boys' outfit

It was their outfit they dress in for Not Today, the same song that they perform when they traveled back in time  
It was their outfit they dress in for Not Today, the same song that they perform when they traveled back in time.

Their hair color was back. And their determination.

Namjoon thought it was a good idea to shout out his intro (and changing it a little to fit the Knights' description) just as the door burst open, revealing Kang Sung and his rebel army.

"Hey all the Knights of the world! The Day may come when we lose, but it's not today! Today, we Fight!!!" 

And somehow, the Boys ended singing and rapping out their lines as they join the battle alongside the Hwarangs.

 

And the Hwarangs feel so pumped up by the song, they fought the hardest they have ever fought. The Rebels seems to lose concentrate as the song progresses.

Then, as the Rebels began to weaken, they Boys got into formation and move in sync as they dance and kept the Hwarangs motivated.

Even though the Rebels are losing, they somehow, appreciated the power of the Boys and respect them as true warriors.

Jungkook was strong and will-minded.

Jimin never backs down and is tough.

Taehyung shows no fear in his eyes.

Namjoon shows true power as a leader.

Hoseok has limitless energy.

Yoongi shows true savage personality.

And Jin shows compassion and love for his hyungs and will always protect them.

Kang Sung doesn't know why, but he hates that. But he can't do anything about it. He's losing, all because of the Boys' music. As the Boys sing and dance their last performance, Kang Sung and the Rebels were subdued and captured, where they are held in prisons in the Queen's palace. But somehow, as they sing, smoke appears and engulfs them.

The Boys stood together, this time, and waited out the smoke. The sound of battle and victory had faded and soon, went to silent.

* * * * * * *

They all stood and kept an alert.

Then, they heard a familar voice rang out.

"Okay, Boys! You can stop running! Great job!"

Huh?

The smoke cleared and they found themselves on the marble stage on the Mountaintops!

Are they back?

They turn to see their fellow staff and their manager standing there, smiling at them as if their adventures to the past didn't exist!

"We're back! We're back home!" Jimin says.

They all smile, then frown, wondering if the Hwarangs are alright.

They were in the middle of a battle.

"Looks like we won't be able to know unless we read the history book." Jungkook says.

They all nod and got off the marble platform.

It was a long day for them, so it was very tiring.

As soon as they were dropped off home, they trudged to their designated bedrooms, and collapse without changing into their PJs.

They all pondered on whether they won or not.

They hope so. They put a lot of determination in the Knight and they hope the Knights will keep that with them forever.

* * * * * * *

The Queen sat in her throne, sipping her tea.

She smile, thinking of the victory she had because of the Boys.

They are back home now. Thank you, Boys...

And she lays down on her bed, and slept.

* * * * * * *

(One year later)

Jungkook whistles as he walks down the stage to his hyungs.

He smiles to the camera and all boys began whistling their tune.

 

Then they began to perform.

 

"We're destined to be together! DNA!" They all sang out.

And they finished it off with a pose.

_________________________________________________________________

That's the end! I hope you enjoy the story!

Please let me know how you like the story!

**Author's Note:**

> "Na na na na na na...  
> It’s gonna be you!  
> Na na na na na na...  
> It’s gonna be you!  
> Na na na na na na..  
> Wo oh oh oh!  
> I can‘t let go!"  
> (Even If I die, It's You - Jin and V)


End file.
